The Determined: It's Just a Feeling
by RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl
Summary: Joanna is a normal teenager about to embark on a great adventure."Rule Number Forty- Four: Some things are worth dying for." Is that what she has to do, or will she live through it?
1. A Whole New Life

**Welcome to The Determined. Once you finish the first chapter it may seem like Joanna is a Mary Sue, but I hope that won't be true in the end. If so feel free to comment or PM me! All reviews are welcome, no matter what. I also accept anonymous reviews for those out there who read, but don't write! Now let's begin the first chapter of this epic tale, but first…**

**I do not own anything except Joanna and her parents, unfortunately. It would be awesome if I did own Narnia though. I would even write Fanfiction if I did own Narnia. **

**Chapter One: A Whole New Life**

*****Line Break*****

"_Grandma? Can you me the story about the Warrior and the King?" A young child of about six asked._

"_My dear, you have heard the story many times." The young girl pleaded with her eyes and soon the grandmother gave in. "I guess one more time won't hurt. Go and fetch the book for me." The girl's face lit up as she ran to get the aged book. _

_Soon the grandmother and grandchild were snuggled up on the sofa; and then the grandmother began to read._

"_Once upon a time in the year of 2008 there was a girl of fifteen…"_

*****Line Break*****

As my parents pulled the car into the driveway of our house I sighed with relief. After driving through the backwoods of Virginia I was happy to be home. As soon as my dad put the car in park I leaped out and my eyes zeroed in on the door.

"Joanna Camille Turner! Do not forget your bags." I rolled my eyes at my mother as I reached back into the car to pull my bags out. My parents were what you could call different, very different. They believed in and practiced witchcraft. Though it doesn't make me love them any less, it made me feel as if I didn't belong. Yet somehow they were there for everything I did. Whether it was gymnastics or school related, they were there for me.

"Jo! Don't roll your eyes at your mother." I playfully stuck my tongue out as I stepped through the doorway. I ran down the hallway and into my room. I looked at my bags in disdain as I blew my long bangs from my blue eyes. An hour later I was showered, unpacked and dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a yellow tank top. My parents were nowhere to be found so that meant Eggo chocolate chip waffles for dinner. I popped in my 'healthy' dinner as the thunder rolled outside.

"That is so cliché." Sometimes I swear my mouth had a mind of its own. Once the words rolled off my tongue and out of my lips I heard the voice of my mother in the winds.

"Take her back to a time and place. Where she is –" Her voice was overpowered by the wind that was whipping my mid back length, curly blonde hair around my face. It seemed as if the wind got stronger as I shut my eyes. My world went black for a moment and when I opened my eyes again I was in a different location and in a different time. Memories, my memories assaulted my mind as looked around the living room. It felt as if there was another life that was be shoved into my body. While my appearance hadn't changed, with the exception of my clothing, everything else did. It seemed that in this world I had been living with my friends, the Pevensie family, since my father died and my mother ran off the help the soldiers, almost a year ago. My life had changed completely in an instant. Yet it felt like this was where I belonged. My best friend, Edmund, was staring out the window looking at the scene before him. I let the new memories take over as I crossed the room and stood on my tip toes to look out the window. That was the disadvantage of being only five foot three inches. We stood in silence for a moment taking in the scene.

"Edmund! Joanna! Get away from there!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled as she grabbed us and shoved us out of the window and tugged the curtains closed tightly. "Peter! What do you think you two are doing? Peter, quickly, the shelter. Now!" Peter tugged us away as Mrs. Pevensie grabbed some blankets.

"Let go of me! I am not a child!" My stubborn, independent side was always waiting for a moment to get a word in. Edmund was struggling, trying to get out of Peter's grasp. "Peter! Let go!" He obliged, but we kept running as we met up with Susan and Lucy as we ran out the door. All the screaming was blocked out of my head as I heard Peter yell.

"Ed!" His mother screamed as well, but I kept my eyes train on Edmund's retreating figure.

"Ed! Get into the shelter I'll get him!" The words were rolling off my tongue as I ran after Edmund. Mrs. Pevensie was yelling at us to come back and I heard Peter running after us as I dashed into the living room behind Edmund. Peter pushed me down which in turn made my bump into Edmund. We hit the ground just as an explosion went off, shattering the window.

"Come on, you idiots, run!" Before running off Edmund made sure to grab the picture of his father that he was reaching out for earlier. I was panting as Peter pushed us both into the shelter. "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could have gotten us killed!" I stood up for Edmund as Peter gave him a major dressing down.

"Hey! Listen to me Peter Pevensie! He just wanted a picture of his dad. He wouldn't have gone back if you hadn't yanked him away from it in the first place. It was your choice and mine to go after him so it would have been our own faults if we had gotten killed! Stop trying to be a man Peter." We were glaring at each other as his mother told us to stop.

She was hugging her youngest son as Peter muttered, "Why can't you just do as you're told?" With that he slammed the door shut. I made my way to Edmund's side all the while glaring at Peter. I knew that we were just on edge and this will be forgotten in the morning, but it was nice to do something other than wait.

The night crept by slowly and eventually only Peter and I were awake. "You asked why he can't do as he's told; the reason is because he's a fifteen year old boy. He is rebelling against your orders to get under your skin. Don't take it personal. I'm sorry about yelling at you. I just needed to release my frustrations." He nodded in understanding. Nothing else was said as I fell asleep next to Edmund, waiting for tomorrow to come.

*****Line Break*****

The morning came with rushed packing because the five of us were being shipped off to the country. The train station was crowded and I heard mother's all around saying goodbye and crying. I was dressed in a simple black skirt and a yellow button up blouse. My evacuation label was pinned to the lapel of my charcoal grey pea coat.

"If Dad were here he wouldn't make us go." I laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. I knew this was hard on him, but it didn't mean he could be so spiteful.

"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to." Peter, at seventeen, was trying to be the man of the house and it just wasn't working.

"I'm sure it won't be long before we're back Edmund. Wars always end." I was the mediator between the two. Trying not to take sides, but there were times I chose a side. If this is what teachers and parents go through, I'm not becoming either one.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you, Edmund?" With that Mrs. Pevensie stood and tried to kiss him, but he only turned his head and frowned.

"Joanna?" I set my eyes on the woman. "Please look after Edmund. You are his best friend. He'll listen to you. Be safe." I nodded as wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Goodbye Mrs. Pevensie." She gave me a smile and went to say goodbye to the others.

"Alright. Off you go." I was the last in our line, right behind Lucy, who was sniffling.

"It'll be alright Lu. I'm sure we will have lots of fun. We'll be back before you know it." Peter gave me a thankful look as she brightened up a bit. We were moving up in line and as we got to the lady who was looking at our tickets Peter seemed distracted. His eyes were on the soldiers. Susan snatched the tickets from Peter's hands as the woman asked for the tickets again. I passed him as he stopped to comfort Lucy. The doors were shut as we boarded the train. Many children were waving goodbye to their parents and the Pevensie children were no different. I waved a short goodbye and went in search of a compartment. I was shoved to the floor by a boy about a year older than me.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy said as he kicked my suitcase from my hands. I knew I should fight back, but I just couldn't. I got to my feet and began to pick up my suitcase when he kicked it again.

"JO! Have you found a compartment yet?" Edmund walked up and immediately noticed the tension in the air. "What's wrong? What did you do to her?" I grasped his wrist as he lunged forward.

"Edmund it was nothing. No big deal. Let's go." I was yanking on him, but he only stumbled. "He just bumped me. Let's go before your siblings see us." Edmund gave the boy one last glare before stalking away. We soon found his siblings and Susan gave me a questioning look before glancing at Edmund, who was sulking in the corner of the compartment. I gave her a look before mouthing, 'Later.' She nodded and went back to her book. I curled up and I let my daydreams take over. The scenery flew by the window and the other two children in the compartment got off and it was just the five of us. By that time Susan, Edmund and Lucy were on one bench and Peter and I were sprawled on the other. I grasped my satchel and dug through it, trying to find something to do. My hand hit the spine of a book. Not even glancing at the title I immersed myself in the book. It was odd not having my iPod to amuse me on this trip. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew we were at the train station waiting for the Professor to pick us up.

Once we heard an engine sputtering down the dirt path we grabbed our suitcases and raced down the steps. But it was in vain because it was not the professor's car. "The professor knew we were coming." Susan tried to reassure us, but she couldn't even reassure herself.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." I couldn't help smiling at that. I glanced at him and laughed as I smacked the back of his head lightly. I watched as a stern woman came around the bend with a horse and wagon. She pulled up beside us and gave us a look.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter's voice almost shook as he looked up at her.

"I'm afraid so. Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She had the stern look on her face that intimidated even the bravest of children.

"No Ma'am. It's just us."

"Small favors." She tilted her head slightly, indicating to get into the wagon. We sat in silence only to be broken by the crack of a whip and Mrs. Macready urging the horse on. We came over the hill and in my sight was a house that seemed to have an almost magical air to it. Once inside Mrs. Macready started talking. "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." We started up the stairs and Susan reached out to touch a statue. She stopped when Mrs. Macready yelled, "No touching of the historical artifacts!"Peter turned to Edmund and me with an amused look on his face. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. No one has ever gotten on to Susan for as long as I knew her. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor." With that said we followed her to our rooms, Lucy running to catch up.

*****Line Break*****

"_German aircraft carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids, which lasted for several hours, were scattered over many…"_ The radio was shut off by Susan who was pointedly looking a Lucy. Night had fallen and Lucy was already in bed. I was sitting on the floor by the door with my chin on my knees aimlessly staring at the opposite wall.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy mumbled as she played with one of the blankets. I did not move from my position, just turning my head so I could see the three siblings.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy. We'll be home soon." Everyone was saying that, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that we wouldn't.

"Yeah, if homes still there." Edmund said as he entered, wearing his nightclothes and housecoat. The tone he took when he said those words made me lash my foot out and hit him in the thigh. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"You're scaring her. There was no need to say that." He sent a nasty look my way as he continued walking.

Susan sighed, shaking her head. "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Yes, Mum!"

"Ed!" Edmund sighs as Peter turns to Lucy. "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

"If by whatever we want does not include running, shouting or something similar." My voice held a playful teasing in it. Even Edmund cracked a smile at that.

"Or touching the historical artifacts!" Edmund threw in as everyone but Susan chuckled.

"Bed, now." As Susan said that I climbed into bed with Lucy. She would have to be in between me and Susan, I don't think she minded. It was like a comfort blanket to her. As Lucy snuggled into my side Susan glanced at me.

"What was wrong with Edmund on the train today?" My eyes danced around the room looking everywhere, but at Susan.

"It was nothing. Some kid bumped me and then kicked my suitcase. He tried to make it seem like I was the one who hit him, but I wasn't. Edmund just came in at the wrong part and tried to beat him to a pulp. I pulled him back before anything happened."

"He's very protective of you, you know." What was she trying to get at?

"Yes, now good night." She shook her head and blew out the candle on the bedside table.

*****Line Break*****

_From my vantage point on the cliff I could clearly see the White Witch's army approaching. My nerves were getting the better of me as I began shaking. What if don't fight hard enough or good enough? Adrina said I was good, but what if good wasn't good enough?_

"_Edmund? Are you nervous? Do you doubt yourself?" He glanced at me before turning his eyes to the front again._

"_Don't doubt yourself; you're good with your weapons. It's alright to be nervous, I know that Peter is." I smiled at that. _

"_I can't help it. It's in my nature." Peter glanced up at us and his eyes seemed to ask us if this was the right decision. Edmund nodded answering for both of us. I unsheathed my swords as Edmund signaled the Griffins. I watched them soar over head, dropping boulders on the White Witch's army. My head snapped forward as I heard Peter's battle cry. _

*****Line Break*****

We did not, in fact, get to do anything outside because of the heavy down pour. Susan had somehow wrestled Peter into playing a word game, a boring word game. I was draped over an arm chair with my knees bent on one arm and my head resting on the other; with Edmund carving something on the wooden bottom of the chair. The dream I had last night confused me. What did it mean?

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund sat up to see his sister's reaction. I was biting my lip to keep from laughing as Susan slammed the book on her lap shut. Lucy rose from her position at the window and started walking closer.

"We could play hide and seek."

"But we're already having so much fun." Yes, you sound like you're having a ball.

"Come on, Peter, please." Lucy begged yanking on his arm. They she went for puppy eyes. No one could resist them on Lucy. "Pretty please?" Peter would give in, I know he would. I know I would. Edmund sighed and rolled his eyes. There was a moment of silence until…

"One, Two, Three, Four…" Hah! I knew he would give in. I jumped from the chair with a big smile on my face.

"What?" Edmund banged his head on the chair leg before sitting up and slamming his pocket knife on the table.

"I wouldn't do that too much more. You may get permanent brain damage." I said slyly as I sashayed out the door.

Now all I had to do was find a hiding spot. Great.

*****Line Break*****

**JOANNA'S PICTURE IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**That's all for now!** **If you're confused here is an explanation: Joanna's parents sent her back to the 1940's, but somehow she had a whole new life there. That's why she knew everyone's names. Just to clear it up if you were confused. **

**READ AND REVIEW! Every comment is welcome, whether good or bad!**


	2. Narnia?

**Sorry it's so late! I had to ride on the Drama Club Float in the Homecoming Parade! I was the White Rabbit fromAlice in Wonderland!That's our play this year!**

**Nothing funny to say today. **

**I don't own Narnia or I'll try by Jonatha Brooke or Jesse McCartney (both versions are really good). I only own Joanna and her parents.**

**Chapter Two: Narnia?**

*****Line Break*****

_I'm too old to believe.  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith and trust and pixie dust._

*****Line Break*****

I walked quickly through the house trying to find a place to hide. I could barely hear Peter's counting from the room I was in. I was about to run out when the idea came to me. I yanked the curtains open and lifted myself onto the slanted windowsill. It was a bit difficult to keep my balance while gently shutting the curtains. It was a perfect hiding spot. No one would suspect that someone would actually hide there. I took deep breaths and let them out as silently as possible. The minutes ticked by slowly as Peter's voice came closer to one hundred.

"…99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!" I kept steady and tried not to touch the curtain.

"It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" What does she mean? I slowly opened the curtain and jumped down landing gently on my feet. I walked towards Lucy's voice as I heard, "I've been gone for hours."

I stepped into the short hallway that the Pevensie children resided in. "What do you mean? I just saw you a few minutes ago." I stood by Susan's side as she told us about Narnia. The confused look on Edmund's face changed to disbelief. "That's completely childish. There's a land called Narnia in the back of the wardrobe?" She nodded and made a motion for us to follow her. I stopped right by the door. I was frightened to go into the room. Well, not frightened exactly, just nervous. It felt exactly like right before a big moment that if you screw it up everyone will be disappointed. I shook the feeling off. There was no rhyme or reason behind the emotion.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy's voice almost seemed borderline hysterical. She really believed that she found this land, Narnia, in the back of a wardrobe? I walked in and heard something even more unbelievable.

"Well, I believe you." Edmund believed Lucy? That's like saying the sun is blue. It seemed Lucy thought so too. "Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the cupboards?" I rolled my eyes and leaned on the wall behind me. I knew it was impossible for Edmund to believe her. I kept quiet as the brothers argued back and forth. The argument ended with Edmund losing his temper, shocking.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan spun on her heel and went to calm Edmund down.

"But, it really was there." Lucy's voice was full of sadness and it pierced my heart. She believed with all her heart that Narnia was in the back of the wardrobe.

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough." I shook my head as Peter walked by. "What?"

"That was harsh. Lucy is just a child with a vivid imagination. We need that kind of innocence right now." He didn't snap back at me, he just sighed.

"Do you believe her?" I shook my head in a negative response. "She shouldn't be lying to us about it though." As his figure retreated I shut my eyes. This was giving me a migraine.

"Do you believe me?" I turned my head to see Lucy's hand on the now closed door. I didn't want to disappoint her, but I wouldn't lie.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I'm too old to believe it, but you, Lucy, are the perfect age." With that I tapped her nose and smiled. "If you believe in it then it is as real as you or me. It doesn't matter what others think, as long as you are happy." She gave me a genuine smile and skipped to the door.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a moment. I just want some peace for a minute. Just to calm myself." I didn't hear the door closed as I was entranced by the wardrobe. "Maybe a peek won't hurt." The wardrobe door creaked open and I stepped in. To my delight, or disappointment, there was the back of the wardrobe. It seemed to taunt me, like it was laughing at me for even thinking about it. I just slapped the back of my head and laughed. My father always said that you shouldn't believe what you're told, double check. That's was I did and I made a fool of myself. As day faded to night and dinner was served I was lost in my thoughts. It seemed like there was a great chasm between me and the rest of the world; like I was traveling through the day on autopilot. Everything I saw reminded me of the wardrobe. The apples I ate, the frame of my bed, Lucy. I couldn't get the damn wardrobe out of my mind. I snuck away from the siblings to go quench my curiosity. I gazed at the wardrobe as I dropped to my knees and then sat on my heels.

"Why am I drawn to you? Why can't I get you out of my head? Is there really a land called Narnia? Why am I asking a wardrobe this? It's not as if it is really going to answer me back." As I stood to leave the undeniable urge to stay in this room overwhelmed me. I sat in the corner by the door as the minutes ticked by. I thought of everything and yet I thought of nothing. No pain or sadness, just happiness. The silence was welcoming, and made it easier to think. The minutes turned to hours as I just stared at the wardrobe. As the room became almost immersed in blackness I knew I should have left hours ago. But I couldn't find the strength. It had been dark for quite a while when the door opened, revealing Lucy in her nightclothes and holding a candle.

"You know I have been sitting here for hours and still don't believe you. I want to, I really do. I just can't." She jumped, almost dropping the candle.

"You have been sitting here the whole time? Edmund was afraid that you were taken. The others knew you could defend yourself, but secretly we were all worried. Why have you been sitting in here all this time?" Her brows were scrunched in confusion, but she didn't move from here spot; in front of the wardrobe.

"I'm not sure. Now I'm going to bed so don't do anything I wouldn't do." I gave her a wink as I rushed to my room. I still didn't believe in Narnia, but at least I made Lucy happy. Just as I pulled the covers over my body I heard Lucy in the boy's room.

"Peter, Peter wake up! Peter wake up! It's there! It's really there!" He tried, unsuccessfully, to shush her. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked into the boy's room.

"What is she talking about?" Susan asked rubbing her eyes and throwing her housecoat on. I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" She was sitting on the bed hovering over Peter. I dropped onto Edmund's bed as the conversation started.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy."

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too." From my vantage point I could see his deer in the headlights look; that look that usually meant that he did something naughty. Peter sat up in bed as the three of them turned to Edmund expectantly.

"You… you saw the faun?" Edmund shook his head with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite translate. As Lucy got up she turned to Peter.

"He actually didn't go there with me. He… what were you doing Edmund?" Her look of questioning made him sigh.

"I was just playing along." I couldn't tell if he was lying. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." He sat down on the edge of the bed as Lucy ran out of the room crying. I knew I should be angry, but I wasn't, just disappointed. He stood up with a satisfied smirk as Susan rushed out of the room with Peter hot on her heels. Before leaving the room he shoved Edmund; right on top of me.

"Ow!" His body was radiating heat onto the lower half of my body, where he landed.

"You can get off now, you know." He blushed and scooted back to the spot he was before. "Why do you do that? Does it give you some sort of thrill to hurt others feelings?" My voice wasn't loud, but still threatening. He shrugged his shoulder and remained silent. "That's not an answer you know. Why?"

"I get attention when I do it! Peter's the golden boy, Susan's the smartest and Lucy's the youngest. I'm just Edmund." He actually thinks that? He's not just Edmund.

"You can be my golden boy if you like. Besides you're not just Edmund. You're sarcastic and witty in a humorous way when you're with me. You turn into someone different around your siblings. Try to be the Edmund you are around me with your siblings. They might just like you even better." I kissed his cheek and then slapped the back of his head. "That was for hurting Lucy's feelings. Do it again and, well you'll find out." I smiled at him as I strolled out the door.

"Thank you Jo!"

I climbed into bed and was almost asleep when Lucy snuggled up to me. "Jo? Do you believe me yet?"

"Not yet. Soon, but not yet."

*****Line Break*****

_I was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield once I got over my nerves. I was using my two swords with ease as I cut down many creatures. It seemed I was locked in a dangerous dance with many partners. My maroon dress swished as I blocked, and turned; thrusting my sword into the flesh of the Witch's minions. Each thrust I made I let out more of my anger. I glanced to my left as I heard Edmund yell. I stopped my dance to watch in fascination as a blue glow was released as he broke the White Witch's wand. The Witch swung her sword at Edmund, but he blocked it. While he was distracted she plunged her broken wand into his abdomen. _

"_EDMUND!" I was frozen in shock, but Peter wasn't. He immediately ran towards the Witch, blinded by fury. I swung at the nearest enemy. I was going to take revenge; it didn't matter if it was the White Witch herself or her followers. The dance began again, but this time it was even more deadly because it didn't matter to me if I died; as long as I took many enemies with me. _

*****Line Break*****

I gasped as I shot up in bed. Why was I so terrified? My forehead was drenched in sweat as I donned on my housecoat. The house was eerily silent as I made my way to the bathroom. By the time the others were awake I was dressed and towel drying my hair. "You're up early." Susan said as she sat beside me.

"Nightmare. I couldn't get back to sleep. I can't even remember what was so terrifying about it though." Once we were all dressed and fed Susan decided we needed fresh air. The day was beautiful with the sun shining and fluffy white clouds floating above us. I was lying in the grass looking up at the clouds as I watched the three older Pevensie children play Cricket. The game never interested me, but I was happy to stay on the sidelines. Lucy was in the shade of a tree reading a book with a sad look on her face. She had been like this since last night. It wasn't Lucy. I wanted the real Lucy back, and soon.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" He released the ball and with perfect precision, hit Edmund in the upper thigh. Edmund touched the place where the ball had hit him while muttering an 'Ow!' "Whoops! Wake up Dolly Daydream." Susan threw the ball back to Peter as Edmund spoke.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?"

"I thought you said it was a kid's game."

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Yes, fresh air is good after being holed up in the house with the wardrobe. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't even go one minute without thinking of that blasted wardrobe.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked as he got ready to throw the ball. I had a feeling this would end badly, but it was their problem, not mine. Today was my day off.

"Are you?" Edmund smashed the ball as I stood. I watched the ball fly through the air and right into one of the windows, shattering it. Good one, Ed. Good one. Lucy seemed amused and in shock at the same time as I ran to her.

"Come on. We can't miss this." Soon the five of us where running up steps right to where the ball hit. The ball seemed to not only break the window, but a suit of armor as well.

"Well done, Ed." I could almost hear Peter's eyes rolling.

"You bowled it!" The muffled voice of Mrs. Macready stopped the upcoming argument.

"The Macready!" The fact that Susan even game the lady a nickname almost shocked me into a coma. She wasn't that bad, maybe a little stern, but nothing unbearable.

"Come on!" We followed Peter at a jogging pace. Up and downs stairs we went, running through the winding hallways. It seemed as though wherever we went Mrs. Macready was on our tail. We must have gone through every room in the house, but eventually we ended up in the room with the wardrobe. I didn't want to go in, but I knew I we needed to or else Mrs. Macready would find us. Somehow everything leads back to the wardrobe. Edmund was the one who dashed to it first surprisingly.

"Come on!"

"You've got to be joking." As the words slipped out of Susan's mouth the footsteps came closer.

"I don't think he is. It's just a wardrobe." In times of need I stated the obvious and tried to lighten the tension. It usually never worked, this was no different. The footsteps were getting louder as Peter ushered us into the wardrobe before almost closing the door all the way. He peeked out of the slit as I took a step back.

"Get back." He whispered as he back away from the door.

"My toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Move back!"

"Will you stop shoving?"

"That's my foot!" We continued shouting until Susan and Peter fell back into snow. Wait, snow? How is that possible? Oh. Lucy was telling the truth along. As I gazed at my first sight of Narnia I couldn't help but gasp. The words, Winter Wonderland, didn't even begin to describe Narnia. Everything was covered in a layer of pure white snow.

"Impossible." Susan breathed out, taking in as much as she could. I smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination." I couldn't help but laugh. Lucy was using their words against them. Defiantly cheeky. She was slowly backing away from them and they tore their eyes from the scenery to look at her.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it." Peter stammered out as he tried to find the words to use.

"No it wouldn't." Lucy had an innocent look on her face and her hands behind her back, that can't be good. Then suddenly she threw a snowball at Peter, hitting him on the side of the head. That was when the snowballs went flying everywhere. If you can't beat them, join them. I made a snowball and lobbed it at Susan, all the while laughing. She tried to get Edmund to join the fun by hitting him with a snowball.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"You little liar."

"You didn't believe her, either." Oh no, another one of their famous arguments was brewing.

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter waited a moment, but when Edmund didn't comply he took a threatening step forward. "Say you're sorry."

"Alright! I'm sorry." As I walked behind Edmund I slapped the back of his head, really hard. He whipped around, glaring, but then shrugged as if saying, 'I deserved it'.

"That's alright. Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." That's right Lucy. Stand up for yourself. Show them you can protect yourself, to some extent.

"Oh, very funny." Edmund whispered, but then he caught my glare.

"Maybe we should go back."

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?"

"I think Lucy should decide."

Lucy gasped as she said, "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus."

"Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter shuffled back to the wardrobe and picked out five coats.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this."

"That's why Peter just picked out five coats." I said pointing to Peter who started handing the coats out.

"I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these. Anyway if you think about it, logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." As he finished he handed Edmund a girl's coat.

"But that's a girl's coat."

"I know." I couldn't help but giggle as I threw on the dark brown coat. As soon as I put it on I felt warmer. As we began our journey to Mr. Tumnus' house I caught up to Lucy.

As I bent down to her ear I whispered, "I believe you now."

"I know."

*****Line Break*****

_I can finally see it.  
Now I have to believe, all those precious stories.  
All the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust._

*****Line Break*****

**Yay they're in Narnia! Don't worry; hopefully, there will be more original parts later on.**

**Read and Review. All types of reviews welcome!**


	3. Talking Animals

**Sorry it's late! JROTC was longer than expected and then I had homework! The joys of High School!**

**Yay! I survived to write chapter three! On to the story after the disclaimer!**

**Don't own Narnia or the quote at the beginning of the chapter, just Joanna and her parents.**

**Chapter Three: Talking Animals**

*****Line Break*****

_Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world,_

_We all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face,_

_We'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us,_

_Nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends._

*****Line Break*****

"How's my angry golden boy today?" Edmund didn't even make a sound to say that he heard me. He just kept walking, his eyes set forward looking in the distance. "You're going to have to talk to me someday; after all who is going to stand up for you when you're too cowardly to do so yourself?" That might get him angry enough to get a response out of him.

"I don't need you to stand up for me! I can do it myself!" He paused, "Why didn't you take my side earlier?" His voice was lower, defeated almost. He had a pout on his face has he watched his shoes sink below the snow.

"You didn't need me to take your side because you were wrong. You shouldn't have lied and then maybe I would have defended you." I walked forward passing him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one who needs to forgive you. I was never angry, just disappointed." He dropped my wrist and gave me a smile. Hopefully this devil child side of him would be gone soon.

"…Lots and lots of lovely food and we'll have lots and lots of, fun."Lucy's voice trailed off as she stopped.

"Lu?" With that Lucy gasped and took off running. "Lucy!" She ran straight to the knocked down door in the rock. When I walked in I could tell something had happened to the faun. The place was a mess. The china was shattered, furniture ripped, and tables knocked over.

"Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know Lucy, but we'll figure it out." I laid my arm over her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me in a side hug.

"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen." At a glance I saw a paw print on the paper.

"Alright, now we really should go back." The ever so logical Susan said as she looked over the note.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" I wouldn't leave until Mr. Tumnus was found. I disappointed Lucy once and I won't do it again.

"He was arrested just for being with a human; I don't think there's much we can do." There were many things we could do actually. We could rescue him. I mean this Jadis can't be that bad, can she? I mean she's just a Queen right? The voice in the back of my head told me differently though. _Oh she so much more than that. So much more. _

"You don't understand, do you?"

"What don't we understand?"

"I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me."

"Maybe we should call the police."

"That's a great idea Peter! Wait those are the police!" Watch out, my sarcastic side has reared her ugly head. There are many times when I think that it's just a mask to hide behind, but then someone says something stupid and then I realize I have this side because of all the idiocy I am around.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why? I mean he's a criminal."

"Because it's for your sister. He's her friend and he needs help. I would do the same for you." I heard a bird chirping and then a sudden 'psst'.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" That's impossible. Well, so is a land in the back of a wardrobe and the existence of fauns. So maybe it is possible to have a talking bird. As we walked out the door there was a rustling in the trees. It seemed to grow closer as we walked. I snapped my hand to Edmund's as something came around from behind a boulder. I jumped thinking of something terrible, but then I realized it was just a beaver. I admit, a very large beaver, but a beaver none the less.

"It's…It's a beaver." We all relaxed, we are much larger than it. So it seemed it wasn't a threat to us.

"Are you going to let go of my hand now? Or are you _afraid_ that the beaver might eat you?" I childishly stuck my tongue out at him as I dropped his hand, blushing the entire time. The beaver came closer each time Peter clicked his tongue.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." Okay, even if I had thought talking animals was a possibility, I never quite prepared myself for it.

"Oh. Sorry." I couldn't help it, I laughed. Lucy had a smile on her face as Peter stepped back. Edmund and Susan had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The smile that was on her face before was suddenly gone. The beaver was holding out a hankie, Lucy's hankie.

"Yes?" As she grasped it a look came over her face, one of realization. "Hey, that's the hankie I gave Mr. Tum…"

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?"

"Further in." The beaver hopped off and Susan grabbed Peter's coat.

"What are you doing?"

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" That's very right Edmund. How do we know he's trustworthy? The conversation went on.

"He said he knows the faun."

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything." True. But this is Narnia. Anything is possible. In the end we ended up following the beaver.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." Narnia seemed to grow more and more beautiful as the sun sank lower. We were deep into the forest when I heard Mr. Beaver say, "Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely." It was lovely. At the bottom of the hill was a small dam that was perfect for the beavers. Even from this distance it seemed warm and welcoming. I would have gladly run off and into the house so I could feel my toes again. When the sun set, the temperature must have dropped thirty degrees. It was bitingly cold and even my thick jacket couldn't keep the chill from setting into my bones.

"It's merely a trifle." Ah, Mr. Beaver was so humble. "Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though." We continued walking down the hill when I heard a female voice. She didn't sound too happy.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been out with Badger again, I…Oh. Well, those aren't badgers." I laughed and looked at Edmund. It was cute. The two badgers were like the dream couple that everyone wishes to have. Where you can threaten and tease, but still love each other. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." Mrs. Beaver then turned to her husband. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." Lucy and I chuckled. It was just too adorable not to. The only one that didn't seem amused was Edmund. I nudged him with my elbow silently asking to cheer up.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." Mr. Beaver chuckled at that.

"Now, careful, watch your step." As I stepped in the warm air was welcoming. I shrugged out of my coat and sat down in the chair Mrs. Beaver offered.

"Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair." The two of them reminded me of my grandparents who had been married for almost sixty years. We all eventually got settled in and Mrs. Beaver set out to scrounge up some food. I took a sip of the tea Susan poured as Peter asked the question.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." That's not what we wanted to hear. It seemed to bring down Lucy's spirits even more. I wandered over to Edmund and looked down at him.

"What's got you in an antisocial mood?" He didn't reply and I became a bit more agitated. I was trying to get him to open up and yet he wouldn't let me through his defenses.

"Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver looked around before continuing, "Aslan is on the move." As he said that I got this warm feeling, deep inside me, telling me that everything would be okay. My lips rose into a smile on their own accord. Edmund rose and stepped closer to the beavers.

"Who's Aslan?" Though Edmund was blunt when he asked it, I was wondering it too. Mr. Beaver laughed as if we were joking.

"Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver laughed, "You cheeky little blighter." Mrs. Beaver hit him and he stopped laughing. "What? You don't know, do you?"

"We haven't exactly been here very long." I was now standing behind Lucy, hoping to get an answer.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"He's been away for a long while."

"But he's just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!" Aslan was waiting for, us?

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy seemed confused by that as well.

"You're bloomin' joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver seemed in shock that we didn't know this. Mrs. Beaver looked at us and tried to say something; probably for him to tell us. "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"What! It's not our fault yet you sit there and blame us!" I asked harshly. They have no right to do so.

Mrs. Beaver tried to clean up the verbal mess her husband made. "No! Not blaming. Thanking you." My brows furrowed. Why would they be thanking us if their friend was taken?

"There's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done'." He seemed proud of himself.

"That doesn't really rhyme."

"I know it don't. You're kinda missing the point!" Mrs. Beaver placed a calming hand on his shoulder as she continued where he left off.

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." As she said those words Susan and Peter slowly turned to look at each other. It seemed as if they wanted to do anything but that.

"And you think we're the ones?"

"You'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." They have an army? Then what am I doing here? The Pevensie children are obviously the four they needed, what am I to them?

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley." Susan stood still looking at the beavers. "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go."

"No, you can't just leave!"

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry, but it's time for the five of us were getting home. Ed?" Peter and I glanced in the direction of the stairs, but he wasn't there. "Ed? I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" What was he getting at?

*****Line Break*****

We ran through the forest towards the White Witch's castle, getting more and more frustrated every minute. Edmund was in league with the White Witch? What could she have possible offered to him so that he would betray his siblings? It was snowing by the time we reached the Witch's castle. It was a structure made entirely of ice. It reached high into the sky. From my vantage point I saw a small figure entering through the front doors.

"EDMUND!"

"Shh! They'll hear you!" That's when Peter darted by, but Mr. Beaver wrenched him back.

"Get off!"

"You're playing right into her hands!"

"We can't just let him go!"

"He's our brother!" I stayed silent. If Edmund wanted to walk into the Witch's hands I would let him. _Liar. _I would, it's his choice. I can't stop him. _Yes you can. He only listens to you. _

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you!" Yeah she wants all… Wait did he say five?

"Why?"

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you."

"I'll go and get him. I'm not vital to Narnia, the four of you are." I stepped forward only to fall back to my bum. "What was that for?" I turned my glare to Mr. Beaver as I said this.

"You are just as or even more important than them. You are the Heart and Soul of Narnia. Without you we will be plunged into war." My shoulders slumped. So I just have to let my best friend walk right in to the hands of that monster? That's not fair! _Life isn't fair._

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" My body shot up as I practically growled.

"Both of you shut up! Stop taking this out on each other. It is neither of your faults. It's the White Witch's. She persuaded him."

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." Instead of my heart rising at the words, my heart only sank lower in my chest.

"Then take us to him." I narrowed my eyes at the castle as my hatred for the Witch almost boiled over. She took my best friend from me. She would pay.

*****Line Break*****

"Hurry, Mother! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver shouted as we piled into the house.

"Oh, right then."

"What's she doing?"

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." I smiled at that. It reminded me of Edmund. _Everything reminds you of Edmund because you like him. _Shut up.

"I'm cranky now!" I passed some bread to Susan who put it in a cloth.

"Do you think we'll need jam?"

"Only if the Witch serves toast." The wolves barking grew louder. They were right outside. They were slowly clawing their way through the dam. Mr. Beaver ushered us through a small door and down a hole.

"Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place." We rushed through the curving tunnel, the beavers leading the way with Peter right behind them.

"You told me it lead to your mum's!" That's when Lucy tripped. She grunted as her knees hit the ground.

"Lucy!"

"They're in the tunnel." She whispered. She was right. The barking was almost on top of us.

"Alright no more stopping. Let's go!" I tugged Lucy to her feet and we were off again.

"Quick! This way!"

"Hurry!" I looked back as I heard the barking, only to run into Susan. I mumbled a sorry.

"You should've brought a map!"

"There was no room next to the jam!" Eventually we found our way out of the tunnel and Mr. Beaver and Peter pushed a barrel against the opening.

"That won't hold them for long. We have to find a place to hide." I turned to look at Mr. Beaver only to see him looking at a statue of a badger. Was it possible that this was his friend? Statues of many animals littered the snow.

"What happened here?"

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A new voice said. I whirled around and saw a fox. From Mr. Beaver's reaction I could tell he wasn't a good guy.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." His voice held an amused tone to it.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver stepped forward threateningly, wanting to pummel the fox.

"An unfortunate family resemblance." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He certainly didn't like that he looked so much like the wolves. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move." I nodded as I once again heard the howling of wolves.

"What did you have in mind?"

*****Line Break*****

I somehow found myself up a tree, high up a tree. I watched as the fox and the wolf, who I guessed as Maugrim, conversed I saw one of the wolves take the fox's midsection into his mouth. Lucy took in breath to scream, but Peter put a hand over her mouth.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives? " The fox hung his head. It seemed as if he was going to give us up.

"North. They ran north." Maugrim said something to the other wolves and the one holding the fox dropped him. As soon as the wolves were gone we clambered down the tree and to the fox's aid. We got a fire set up and Mrs. Beaver started healing Fox's wounds. "They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Oh!"

"Are you alright?" Lucy's voice was hesitant, shy.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite."He yelped in pain as Mrs. Beaver did something that caused him pain.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." I cracked a smile as Mr. Beaver shuddered.

"Worst day of the year." The fox stood up as he looked to Mrs. Beaver.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?"

"It's been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor," He bowed as he said this. "But time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." My eyebrows must have risen to my hairline, more troops?

"You've seen Aslan?"

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver inquired, gasping as she did.

"Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." I gawked at Susan. Narnia needed us and she said we were not going to fight?

"But, King Peter, the prophecy!" I could tell Fox was grasping at straws, begging almost.

"We can't go to war without you." Peter gazed into the fire for a moment then at Susan.

"We just want our brother back." My eyes glowered at him.

"My Lady?" Mr. Fox was looking at me now. I was his last hope.

"I'll fight. Narnia need us. And if Peter won't fight I will." That's when the animals smiled. Hope was still there. I wouldn't let that hope fade away. Not for the world.

*****Line Break*****

**Yes! Narnia still has hope! All reviews are welcomed!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Father Christmas' Gifts

**I'm on a roll! Here's Chapter Four!**

**I don't own Narnia or the Quote at the beginning, just Joanna and her parents!**

**Chapter Four: Father Christmas' Gifts**

*****Line Break*****

_Life ends when you stop dreaming,_

_Hope ends when you stop believing,_

_Love ends when you stop caring,_

_Friendship ends when you stop sharing_

*****Line Break*****

The next morning I was woken up by Mr. Beaver shaking me saying, "Get up we have to get to Aslan's camp today!" I groaned and rolled over and stretched my muscles. The night before was full of tossing and turning. I was worried about Edmund. He was alone with the Witch. What was he going through? The day passed slowly and soon we found ourselves on a cliff above the frozen river.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river."

"River?"

"Oh the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." That doesn't make me feel safe. I bit my lip and snuck a look at Peter. He seemed to be nervous as well.

"It's so far." My eyes took in the sight before me. The water was frozen over, reflecting the rising sun. The mountains in the background framed the sun, a perfect painting. As I took in the scene I wasn't in Narnia, I was just a girl with a perfect view. No worries, no witches, no one to protect. We slowly made our way down to the frozen river.

"You're worried." My eyes darted to Susan's as I thought of an answer.

"Of course I am. My friend is in the hands of a witch. Who wouldn't be?" Her eyes bored into mine, reading my soul.

"Are you sure you're worried about your friend, and not something more." I suddenly found my shoes very interesting. I knew she would suspect I was lying if I answered her without looking her in the eye. We were on the river now, slowly making progress.

"Yes, whatever gave you that impression?" Her eyes danced around, trying to see if anyone was in hearing distance before cocking her head at me.

"You two have grown closer than normal. I was just wondering if you happened to fancy my brother." My eyes widened, was that what it looked like to others; that we were skirting around and toying with the line between friendship and something more? _You know it might be possible._ Shut up I don't fancy my best friend. Somehow though I didn't believe myself.

"Oh. Is that what you think? It's not like that we just, uh, delved deeper into our friendship." I cringed. It sounded like a complete lie. I blushed a she scrutinized me. Thankfully she let the subject drop without another comment.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young." The three Pevensie children seemed to be dragging their feet. I was suddenly thankful for my gymnastics coach for pushing us so hard. I stopped as I saw Peter bend down so Lucy could hop on his back.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." I rolled my eyes and laughed. That did seem to be like a good idea, at times. The beavers had slowed and were looking behind us.

"Hurry! Come on!" Mr. Beaver was waving his arm trying to make us mover faster. There was almost no way he could get us to move faster.

Lucy's head was right beside Peter's as she muttered, "He is getting a little bossy." I scoffed.

"A little bossy? I'm sure you mean really bossy."

We didn't have time to laugh as Mr. Beaver pointed as Mrs. Beaver screamed, "Behind you! It's her!" I whipped my body around as I heard a bell jingling. My eyes squinted and I could make out an outline of a sleigh. Lucy slid off Peter's back as the six of us took off in a dead run. _Edmund would be with her! You should help him. _My feet slowed, but it didn't last long as Susan's vice grip was on my wrist and she was dragging me along. My eyes were darting around, trying to find a place to hide. Though I doubt it would do any good, she was too close. We made it to the edge of the forest as we dove into an outcropping. I landed in the corner with Lucy to my left and the beavers in front of me. The only thing that could be heard was our labored breathing and bells jingling.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy looked up as she said this. I was biting my lip so hard it was a wonder I didn't break the skin.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter made a move to get up, but stopped at Mr. Beaver's sharp 'No'.

"You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"Well, neither are you, Beaver." He grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks sweetheart." Mr. Beaver disappeared out of our sight and we sat in silence until, "Come out! Come out!" Lucy shrieked as I jumped and slammed my shoulder against the rock. "I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see you!" I scratched my head as I stooped over to get out. I grasped Lucy's hand and pulled her out. We walked up the small hill to see a man with a long grey beard and a sleigh. He chuckled when he got a glimpse at our faces. It was Father Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy was the brave one who said it. Of course the rest of were still in shock so, we couldn't really say anything.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." Susan slowly turned to us, wide eyed.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…" Peter interjected, talking to Father Christmas.

"We thought you were the Witch." I let a smile slowly spread over and light up my features.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." He pulled off his gloves as Susan took a step forward.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

"No. For a long time. But the hope you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's powers." We were slowly depleting her strength? "Still, I daresay you could do with these." With that he hefted out a sack filled with many different things.

"Presents!" Lucy and I said in unison. I am after all only human. Father Christmas chuckled.

He bent down to Lucy's level as he said, "The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury." Lucy grasped the cordial as Father Christmas held out a dagger. "And though I hope you never have to use it."

"Thank you, sir, but I think I could be brave enough." He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." He reached back into his sack and pulled out a beautifully crafted bow and a set of arrows. "Susan. Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" I stifled my laugh with my hand, though it still came out as a gasping laugh.

"Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come." The horn seemed to be made out of ivory and had an intricate lion's head design. She mumbled a 'thanks' and stepped back to my side. "Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand." He was handed a silver shield with a red lion stamped on it. Also with his gifts came a sword.

"Thank you, sir."

"Ah, Joanna. You may find you'll need these sooner than you think." With that said he handed me a black belt with two swords on it. They were shorter and lighter than Peter's, but had the same design. It seemed they were made so you could wield them both at once.

"Thank you so much." Though I was a bit nervous, I barely trusted myself with a butter knife let alone two swords. I bit my lip and smiled at him.

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!" He slung his sack back in the sleigh and then got in himself. "And Merry Christmas!" With that he rode off with a chorus of thanks behind him.

Lucy just couldn't help herself, she had to say it. "Told you he was real." I cracked a smile which soon turned to laughter as I saw the slight pout on Susan's face. The laugh and smile was soon erased as I realized what Father Christmas had said. _Winter is almost over. _His voice was like a mantra in my head.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter's face was thoughtful, and then he whipped around to face us. "You know what that means."

My voice was a mere whisper as I said, "No more ice."

*****Line Break*****

We soon found ourselves above the melting river. I let out a few mumbled curses as piece by piece the ice broke away. The six of us stood at the edge of the cliff looking at our way down. "Peter, we have to cross now or it'll be too late." He nodded, not taking his eyes off the receding ice.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy swung her head towards Mr. Beaver.

"I'm not that fast dear."

"Come on!" Peter grabbed Lucy's hand as he shuffled towards the edge,

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?"

"Susan, we don't have a minute!" I tried and failed to keep my voice level, but the anxiety crept into it.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." She mumbled.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." That was harsh Peter. It's just the way she handles stress. I resisted the urge to smack the back of her head as I heard howling. We worked our way down as fast as we could while Susan mumbled about this being a bad idea. We reached the bottom and saw that even more ice had disappeared and what was left was creaking under the strain. Peter took a tentative step out on the ice and it almost buckled under his weight.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first."

"Maybe you should." We all had horribly masked faces of worry. Mr. Beaver made his way on the ice slapping his tail now and then. He stepped on a not so sturdy piece of ice and it almost collapsed.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?"

"Well, you never know which meal is gonna be your last." He said as he turned around. "Especially with your cooking." The creaking ice covered up my tiny laugh. We stepped carefully as we danced across the ice. One wrong move and we would all be in the freezing waters.

"If Mum knew what we were doing…" Susan trailed off as Peter snapped at her.

"Mum's not here!"I sent a withering look at him as I grumbled.

"No need to be snappy. " I jerked my head up as I saw two wolves running across the top of the frozen waterfall to our left. We were running and the end seemed so near yet so far away. "Lucy! Come here!" She obeyed my order and I motioned for her to get on my back. She wrapped her arms and legs around me as Maugrim stopped us in our tracks. He was blocking our exit. Out of my peripheral vision I saw another wolf standing behind me and in perfect position to get Lucy. Without thinking of the consequences I pulled out my two swords, hands shaking the whole time, and my eyes met with the wolf behind me. I heard Mr. Beaver whimper and I glanced back at him. One of the wolves was holding him by the scruff of his neck. On the other bank were three more wolves. I couldn't pay attention to Peter as I had to keep my eyes on the wolf in front of me.

"I wouldn't try it Warrior. I could kill you in a heartbeat, but you're Narnia's only hope. We need you." I tilted my head in confusion. Whose side was he on?

"What do you mean? Whose side are you on?" He gave me a wolfish smile and playfully growled.

"Without you Narnia will fall back into darkness, so whose side do you think I'm on? I am getting a bit sick of all this snow and ice." My teeth were biting the inside of my cheek so hard I was surprised they didn't break the skin.

"Come with us." He didn't have to think even for a second before bounding by my side and growled viciously at the other wolves. I smiled down at him for a moment before I heard Lucy's urgent shout of 'Peter'! I looked to the waterfall and saw that water was coming from cracks. I sheathed both my swords and looked around, panicked.

"Hold onto me!" Peter bellowed as he drove his sword into the ice. With one hand I held onto the wolf and with the other I held onto Peter's coat. I clamped my eyes shut as the waterfall broke. The water washed over us and we went under for a moment. Once my head was above water I gasped in breaths, thankful I was alive. We swam with the current and off to the side so we could reach the bank. I tugged myself onto land and squeezed the excess water out of my hair. Susan got off the chunk of ice looking around wildly. That's when I saw Peter held not Lucy, but just a coat.

"What have you done?" Peter looked so devastated. My eyes flashed over the water, trying to see anything of Lucy; that's when a howled broke through Susan's screaming. I saw the wolf that betrayed his friends paddling towards us with Lucy in his grasp. His dark eyes danced happily as he plopped Lucy on the bank. He crawled up after her, panting. His black fur wet soaked and dripping.

"You should really be more careful. Someone more sinister could have taken her." I grinned. I didn't care what the others thought as I hugged the wolf around his neck, tightly.

"Thank you so much for saving her." I felt him rumble out a laugh.

"We can't really defeat the White Witch without her can we?" I shook my head as I stood, taking Lucy in my arms. The beavers and the older Pevensie children looked at the wolf with suspicion. "I'm Ludwik. I was hoping you would allow me to join you. I swear my allegiance to Aslan, not the White Witch." They nodded slowly still a bit weary.

"Can I have my coat?" Peter helped Lucy into it as Mrs. Beaver said something about not needing the coats anymore. I saw many pink buds flower on the trees. The beavers walked hand in hand leading us to Aslan's camp. Soon Mrs. Beaver was right, we didn't need the coats. The tension eased as the others realized that Ludwik was on our side.

"Ludwik, do you have any family?" The wolf shook his head and sighed sadly.

"No, my family was killed by the White Witch to make me join, My Warrior." I ruffled the fur on his head, trying to convey my condolences. "I want to thank you for trusting me and helping the others begin to trust me. I know I will have enough distrust when in the camp, so I'm glad at least I'll have two people trusting me."

"Two people?"

"Yes you and Queen Lucy. It seems that since I saved her, I earned her trust." I let out a noise that told him I understood. Thankfully almost all the snow had melted so our shoes were drying out. We reached the camp around two, and a horn sounded as we did. Ludwik seemed to get more and more nervous the closer to the middle we got.

"It'll be alright. I'm right here." His wolfish smile was back and he stood with more confidence. Though Ludwik got many glares and growls he never backed down.

My smile grew as Susan asked, "Why are they all staring at us?"

"Maybe they think you look funny." There was a crowd gathering behind us as we reached the biggest tent. Peter unsheathed his sword and looked at the centaur before us. I stood to the left of him, with Ludwik right beside me.

"We've come to see Aslan." The crowd murmured behind us and I'm sure I heard the words 'why would one of the enemies come to see him?' I glared at the leopard who said that. The centaur said nothing; he just looked at the tent's entrance. I heard the crowd kneel as the tent flaps moved a bit. I looked as a majestic lion stepped from the tent. Aslan stood before us and I gently fell to one knee, bowing before him.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan, Lucy and Joanna, Daughters of Eve." His voice automatically calmed me and washed all my fears away. "And welcome to you beavers, Ludwik. You have my thanks." I smiled as I saw Ludwik's eyes widen. "But where is the fifth?" We stood, looking a bit ashamed and sheepish.

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help." Peter once again sheathed his sword as he said this.

"We ran into a bit of trouble along the way." Aslan looked at me and soon I found my eyes darting away from his. "Well, maybe more than a bit." I added.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured? How could this happen?"I scratched the back of my neck. How could we have let this happen? The four of us glanced at each other, none of wanting to answer.

"He betrayed them, You Majesty." The crowd murmured even louder, but Aslan was not angry.

"Then he as betrayed us all!" The centaur said, shaking his fist. I bit down on my tongue to control my anger.

"Peace, Oreius." It was laced with a small growl. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him." Peter sounded so defeated that all I wanted to do was hug him, but I refrained.

"We all were." I flinched, well not all of us.

"I'm afraid I might have been too easy on him. I let him get away with many things." I gnawed on my lip a bit more.

"Sir, he's our brother."

"I know, dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." I nodded; I just wanted my friend back. A female centaur showed us too our tents, girls in one, boys in the other. Aslan had asked Ludwik to stay for a moment. Hopefully he would be able to stay. Inside the tent were three beds along with trunks filled with dresses. _Oh no. _Oh yes I had to wear a dress.

*****Line Break*****

**YAY! New friend and we met Aslan. Don't forget to read and review. I accept all kinds!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. The Swords, the Training and the Traitor

**I would like to thank all my reviewers, even **_me ( )_**, who gave me good advice to make it more original, which is really hard for me because it's difficult for me to capture the Narnia characters' personalities. This chapter has a bit more originality, mostly sword fighting, but not much. Chapter six is mostly original except for about three hundred words. Not sure if they are in character, but I tried my hardest. Again, I tried!**

**Here's Chapter Five! **

**PICTURE OF DRESS ON PROFILE!**

**I don't own Narnia, just Joanna, Ludwik, and Joanna's parents. I don't own Fighter by Christina Aguilera!**

**Chapter Five: The Swords, the Training and the Traitor**

*****Line Break*****

_'Cause if it wasn't for all  
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

*****Line Break*****

Susan and Lucy threw me into my dress, literally. I had to admit it was comfortable with its light blue trumpet sleeves and indigo dress. It had a box neckline that was outlined in white silky fabric. The waist was the same way. I rolled my eyes as Susan tightened the strings on the back, again. Once she was satisfied we strolled to the stream to wash our hair. It felt so good to be clean again. From my point at the stream I could see Susan and Lucy having a heart to heart. My feet were bare as I walked through the stream, lifting the hem of my dress as to not get it wet.

"Yes, before you got boring." Lucy and I laughed in sync as I came within hearing distance.

"You're not going to take that are you Susan?" My long blonde hair was in a loose ponytail that was soon to come undone from all the shaking I was doing.

"Oh really?" Susan's voice was sly. She reached down and sent a small wave at Lucy. Lucy splashed her back with an evil laugh.

"Jo! Help me! Susan has an advantage." I smiled sweetly at each of them, before pushing a wave in each of their directions. I received then as well. I shrieked as the water hit my arms. Susan was first one out as she pulled the towel to reveal Maugrim. He growled viciously as I pulled Lucy closer to me.

"Please don't try to run. We're tired." That's when another wolf came out from behind a tree.

"And we prefer to kill you quickly." Susan took one glance at the horn and I knew what she was going to do. She thrust the towel into Maugrim's face and we took off for the horn. Susan reached it and blew into it over and over as I helped Lucy up a tree. Then quickly climbed up myself.

"Susan come on! Get up here!" I thrust my hand out and she grabbed my wrist and I did the same. Together we got her up into the tree. Maugrim and the other wolf were barking up the tree trying to grab onto Susan's ankle.

"Get back!" Ah, Peter to the rescue. I didn't pay attention to the conversation as I was trying to calculate how throw myself at one of the wolves to make it an even fight. Thankfully I didn't have to as Aslan came roaring out, pinning one wolf to the ground. The rest of the army followed, including Ludwik. And man did he look angry, beyond angry. His hackles were raised and his teeth were bared, snarling. Oreius galloped up, pulling out a huge sword.

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die… like a dog!" With that Maugrim jumped on Peter.

"Peter!" The three of us yelled as we jumped from the tree. When we got the wolf off, Peter immediately sat up his face was flushed. I smiled as he pulled the two into a hug. I was about to walked away when his voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I shrugged, not having an answer. "I would like a hug from my surrogate sister after saving her life." I smiled and threw myself at him. I pulled away and slapped the back of his head.

"If you ever do that again I'll kill you myself!" I hugged him again, thanking Aslan that he was alive.

"Peter. Clean your sword." He did as he was told and then kneeled in front of Aslan. I looked down and saw Ludwik right by my side. I was going to have another overprotective person, or creature to watch after me. Aslan placed a paw on Peter's left shoulder before he said, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia." He glanced at us as he smiled. Lucy gasped as a smile rose to her face. I stood by Aslan's side without looking at him.

"Is there anyone who is free to teach me a bit of swordplay tonight?"He beckoned a female centaur that seemed to radiate happiness.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Adrina, could you please show Joanna the basics of sword play?" She nodded and I went to follow her. Her black hair curled at the bottom, right above her tan hide. She was muscled, but not overly so. She led me to a field, big enough to fit my house in. She started with the basic stuff first. Your stance, grip and weapon control. It may seem easy in the movies, but let me assure you, it isn't. In the first two hours I successfully blocked only ten of her attacks.

"Lady Joanna, you need to let instinct take over and let that control your moves, not your mind." I nodded and wiped the sweat from my brow. We got back into the starting position and she thrust her blade towards my abdomen. Relying on just instincts, I took a step back and blocked her blade. Using all my strength I pushed her sword backward and soon met another attack. The sparing went on for awhile; with each block, and thrust I was losing strength and not even three minutes after the mock battle started it was over with me on my back, Adrina's sword at my neck. "Better." She pulled me up and it began again. Each time I was lasting a little longer than the one before. By the time it was dinner I could barely hold my sword up. I forcefully dragged myself to the table and greedily drank the water. Dinner was quiet as we were all worrying about Edmund. I ate whatever I put on my plate and afterward I went to go find Adrina.

"Tomorrow Lady Joanna, bright and early after breakfast we will train. We will see how you do with both swords." I nodded and went to wash up a bit before bed. The only thing on my mind during my slumber was the moves I had learned earlier that day.

*****Line Break*****

I awoke early the next morning to stretch my stiff muscles. I could see the dim morning light from the crack between the flaps. I walked out and saw that Ludwik had slept outside. I rolled my eyes, what is up with the overprotective friends? "Ludwik? Did you sleep there all last night?"

"Yes, My Lady. I did not wish for any harm to come to you." I shook my head, but smiled. I sat in the grass and Ludwik came over and rested his head in my lap. "The other King shall be arriving shortly, if you wished to know." I couldn't keep the delighted beam off my face. "My Lady it seems that you are very excited to see the King. Should I worry?" I patted his head in a patronizing way, but didn't reply. I must have dozed off because the next thing I heard was Lucy yell.

"Edmund!" I shot up from the ground and snapped my eyes open. I heard Ludwik bark out a laugh and I sent him a nasty glare. I stood by Susan as we watched Aslan finish up his talk with Edmund. Edmund slowly made his way to us, his hand in his pockets with his head down. Aslan trailed closely behind.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." With those intelligent words, Aslan walked off leaving the five of us behind. We stood in silence for a minute as we looked at each other.

"Hello." I bit my lip to keep the 'Aww' in as Lucy hugged Edmund around the waist. After only a second he returned it with a smile. It was a small family reunion, but a happy one.

Once Susan let go of him she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little tired." He once again tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Get some sleep." Peter made a head gesture towards his tent. Edmund walked away with a dejected look on his face. "And Edmund, try not to wander off." Hopefully this ended their explosive arguments from now on. I stood there, not looking at anything, but the ground when Lucy shoved me.

"Are you not going to say hello." I bit my lip and looked up; he was almost to the tent. Without a second thought I rushed after him.

"Ed! " I shouted making him spin on his heel, just in time to catch me as I lunged at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. My cheeks seemed to be on fire. "I am so glad you're okay. You had me worried, and I almost never worry." He only said one word, but it made everything all better.

"Sorry."

*****Line Break*****

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." I took a big gulp of water as I watched Edmund devour yet another piece of toast. I was eating with a bit more grace, but not much.

"Disgusting." I rolled my eyes; Ludwik was sitting in between Edmund and me, glowering at the boy. For some unknown reason Ludwik had decided that Edmund was a danger to me and kept himself in between us at all times.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." We all dared a look at Peter who was leaning against a boulder, cup in hand.

"We're going home?"

"You are." He sat down next to me; I rolled my eyes at him. "I promised Mum I'd keep you four safe. But it doesn't mean that I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us. All five of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed!" I tried to hold back my comments, but they just couldn't be helped.

"Peter, I know you're trying to protect your family, really I do. But you can't expect to be able to do this on your own. No one expects that of you. Besides, I have to stay either way. I am the Heart and Soul of Narnia." Without waiting for an answer I stomped off to the training grounds where Adrina was already waiting.

"You seem troubled Joanna. What is wrong?" I growled and unsheathed my sword.

"Nothing, just Peter trying to protect us all, again." She made a noise of recognition and she thrust forward. I blocked and pushed her sword backwards. I saw that she was neglecting her left side, but pretended not to notice. I faked a thrust to the right and when she went to block I turned and gently tapped her left side.

"Very good, I didn't think you would notice it." I smirked. "Let's see how you do with two swords." The smirk I was sporting immediately slid off my face. I nodded slowly and pulled out the other sword. "It would be best to start now so you can get used to using two swords and then we can play out mock battles. What do you do when someone knocks one of your swords out of your hands, like this?" With that she knocked one out of my hands, instinctively I ducked and got into the starting stance. "Correct." We went on for a while, learning to block with the two swords and attacking with them. It was much easier now that I had a clue to what I was doing. We took a small break and as we did I threw my hair back into its tight ponytail.

"Why doesn't Jo have to learn to fight on horseback?" I froze and felt my eyes widen. _Horseback?_ My jaw clenched and I turned to glare at who said that, Edmund.

"Maybe because I don't need to. It's kind of hard to fight on horseback with two swords and no hands on the horse itself." I felt proud, and hopefully I got out of that.

"Don't worry My King, she will be doing so. Right now." I gulped, that's just great. How am I going to get out of this? _You can injure yourself. _Good idea, but then I wouldn't be able to practice with my swords. Or Lucy would come and heal me.

"But, Adrina I still haven't got the hang of using two swords. Maybe we should work on that before we work on horseback." She tilted her head in thought and then nodded. "Yes!" I clamped my hands over my mouthing, cursing in my head.

"You're afraid of horses?" I spun around and saw Ludwik on his back laughing. My hand twitched towards my sword, but instead I balled them into fists. I stood high and nodded my head. That's when Peter and Edmund started laughing. I shot them nasty looks and unsheathed my swords, ready to go practice. The two boys took off in one direction, Ludwik and me in another. "So you're really afraid of horses?" I nodded and he chuckled.

"Oh shut up. When I was ten my parents took us on a trail ride and the guide let us gallop. Of course I loved that, but the horse didn't seem to like me. So he bucked me off. I broke my leg in two places and sprained my wrist. I was in so much pain I started laughing. I've been afraid of horses ever since."

"That sounds painful. How is swordplay going?"

"Wonderful. Adrina says I'm good, for only beginning yesterday. With more practice I could be a great warrior."

"I'm sure you will be." He lay down near a rock as Adrina came.

"We have an audience now?" I shrugged sheepishly. Soon we became locked in battle, her having one huge sword, me with my two large ones. I swung towards her legs, being one of her only weaknesses at the same time I thrust my right sword at her shoulder. She raised her front legs as blocked my right sword with all her strength. My grip tightened as a shockwave rippled up my arm. It seemed we were at a standstill. That was until she had a burst on strength and shoved my sword out of my hand. I dived out of the way and awaited her next move, with only one sword. My other sword was stuck in the ground to Adrina's right. I would never reach it in time. I braced myself as she came at me. Just as she was about to strike Mrs. Beaver came running up, stopping us in mid attack.

"Joanna! The White Witch has demanded to have a meeting with Aslan and she's on her way!" My chest tightened as pure fury flooded through my veins. I sheathed both my swords, once I got the one out of the ground, and ran towards Aslan's tent, my blue dress whipping behind me. I got there just in time too.

"Jadis! Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" She was being carried in by four Cyclops. Aslan growled at her, but she just smirked. I could practically hear my teeth grounding and I squeezed Edmund's shoulder in comfort. She glided slowly towards Aslan, while taking a glance at Edmund. My eyes met hers for a moment and in that second I tried to convey all the hatred I could through my eyes.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Ludwik tried to move forward, but I pushed him back behind me, keeping him out of sight. The crowd began to murmur at her words; all the while my grip tightened on Edmund's shoulder.

"His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not site the Deep Magic to me, Witch." Aslan growled out. "I was there when it was written." His eyes narrowed at her, daring her to question it.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." I had had enough of her and I'm assuming Peter had as well, because we unsheathed our swords.

"Try and take him then." The Minotaur grunted, his hold tightening on the axe he held.

"Do you really think mere force will deny me my right, Little King?" I was about to step forward when Edmund gently seized my wrist.

"Don't. It's not worth it." Without saying anything I sheathed my swords yet again. He never let go of my wrist. I didn't know why I did it, but I slid his hand down and clutched it in mine.

"… All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." She then turned on Edmund. "That boy will die, on the Stone Table, as is tradition." My heart felt as if it had dropped to my shoes. Edmund was going to die? His hand tightened, almost painfully on my hand. Not to be outdone I squeezed back. "You dare not refuse me." The Witch and Aslan glared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Enough. I shall talk with you alone." And there we sat, waiting to hear Edmund's fate. _You like him. _No I don't. _Yes you do. _My thought train went on arguing until I was fed up.

"What could possibly be taking so long?" No one had an answer though. _You like him and that's final. _Okay I might like him and that's the best you're going to get. _Try again. What do you feel when he's around you? _Completely unaware of anything but him, I feel as if I can't breathe, I can get a bit dizzy and whatever he does I can't stay mad at him. _You've got it bad, girl. _Thank you just what I wanted to hear.

When Aslan and the White Witch walked out of the tent we all jumped to our feet. She was staring at Edmund in a way that I didn't like, it was triumph. She walked to her seat without a word. We all turned to Aslan, looking for an answer. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." When he said this I was ecstatic.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Aslan roared a great roar and the White Witch fell back into her seat. The Narnians cheered. I don't know what came over me but I tackled Edmund to the ground and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. I may not be ready to admit I had feelings for my best friend, but I can hug him. His eyes were gleaming with happiness as he pulled me closer.

"I have to go finish practice." I started walking away, but I stopped. "Oh and Edmund I-" I froze. I couldn't do it now. "I'm so happy you're alive." _Lame! _Without another word I ran off, ready to spar with Adrina. The fight must have lasted for ten minutes, neither of us gaining ground. That is until I had the opportune moment. I swung one of my swords at her legs and knocked them out from under her and then put my other sword to her neck.

"I think you're ready. Though one can never learn too much. Keep that in mind." I nodded and pulled her up.

"Thanks for making me a fighter Adrina."

*****Line Break*****

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

*****Line Break*****

**Ah, another chapter comes to a close.**

**Read and Review, pictures on profile and all kinds of reviews are wanted!**


	6. The Goals to Reach

**I usually don't do this, uploading three chapters in one night, but I did it for my favorite reviewer, **_me ( )_**. This is mostly all original. So I'm throwing my rule of never updating more than one time a day out the window for her. I know it's weird to have a favorite reviewer who criticized me, but I'm weird. Not that I don't love all my reviewers! **

_**Could I have maybe five reviews for this generous update? No more than ten before I update again though!**_

**Here we are with chapter six!**

**I don't own Narnia. I don't own the quote at the beginning, Martin Luther King Jr. does. I only own Ludwik, Adrina, Joanna and her parents.**

**Chapter Six: The Goals to Reach**

*****Line Break*****

_Peace is not merely a distant goal that we seek_

_But a means by which we arrive at that goal._

*****Line Break*****

I was seated on the edge of a cliff with Cair Paravel in the distance, with the setting sun illuminating it. My teeth would soon break through the skin of my lip with the way I was gnawing on it. "What am I going to do?" My eyes were set at the stars that were just popping out above me.

"Maybe you should just tell him." I kept my eyes trained heavenward, not even peeking at Peter.

"I don't know what you're talking-" I trailed off as he gave me a knowing glance. "Okay, maybe I do know what you're talking about, but it's not that simple. We've been friends for years. I will not ruin that because of some silly feeling." He chuckled out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Do you know why Ludwik does not want Edmund near you?" I started to nod, but then changed my mind. "Because he thinks that Ed will try to take advantage of you. He's being your surrogate father." It was my turn to laugh.

"You can't be serious. Edmund would never do that."

"I know, but that's what Ludwik said. Now I'll tell you something. Though he can be as stubborn as a mule to get it out of, Ed shares your feelings." He didn't say anything else, just patted the top of my head and walked away.

"Thank you! You've just made me even more confused!" He gave me a cheeky smile over his shoulder. I hate that boy. As I strolled through the camp my thoughts became even more jumbled. I saw Ludwik up ahead and decided to see if some of what Peter said was true. "Ludwik! Is it true you don't like Edmund being around me?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't mind him being around you, it's just I don't like the way he looks at you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It seems that he would do anything for you. Along with that is love. He would go to the end of the world for you." My face conveyed the shock I felt. "I also know that you feel the same."

"I do. I just don't know how to relay my feelings. I usually just bottle them up and try to forget them." He just let out a chuckle.

"I do hope you sort out your feeling, My Lady. Goodnight."

"It's just Joanna, Ludwik. Now goodnight. Oh and try not to be too hard on Edmund!"

*****Line Break*****

I was barely asleep when Susan and Lucy snuck out of the tent. I knew I should follow them, but felt that they would be in safe hands. My mind wandered over many things as I waited for the two girls to return. They never did. My eyelids felt like lead as I finally let them close.

*****Line Break*****

_It was complete and utter chaos to me. There were boxes stack everywhere in our new home. I shoved past my parents, well as easily as an eleven year old can, and ran to my new room. It didn't feel like home. Soon my new sheets were stained with tears that just wouldn't stop. _

"_Joanna, it's going to be okay. Just think of this as a new adventure that you have complete to get anywhere in life. You have to be able to adapt." I nodded as I swiped at the last of my tears. _

"_Mom? There should be a rule book to life." Her laugh echoed through the room. _

"_I know sweetheart, but the only rulebook is the one you make."Her hand ran through my hair softly as she kissed my cheek. "Unpack as much as you like, it gives you time to think." _

The scene changed.

_I was walking home on my first day at the new school, dejected. No one had even looked at me, let alone talked to me. I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. I sped up, wanting to get home as soon as possible so I could sob into my pillow. _

"_I think you dropped this!" I spun on my heel to see a boy about my age holding up the charm bracelet my mother gave to me in his hand. I nibbled on my bottom lip, a habit I picked up from my father. _

"_Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it." My face broke into a smile as I pulled it out of his hand. "I'm Joanna Turner." The charms of my bracelet jingled as I held out my hand for him._

"_Edmund Pevensie."_

The scene changed once again.

_I don't want you to go!" My voice seemed to reach new octaves with every word. My father wrapped his arms around me, trying not only to comfort me, but him as well. _

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go. You know that." My eyes filled with more tears that ran down my face like waterfalls. _

"_I do, but I'm a selfish girl who doesn't want her father to go." His face was grim, but he managed a smile. "I don't know if I'll survive without you. You make mom see reason."He squeezed me tighter as I buried my head in his coat. _

"_I know you'll survive, you're a survivor." I smiled into his jacket before lifting my head._

"_Only because I'm just too hard headed. I get that from you."He nodded, biting his lip in an oh so familiar way. His blonde hair hung in his eyes and he looked down at me. "I want you to come back dad. Don't give up, because no matter what you'll have two of your favorite girls waiting for you at home."_

The scene changed for the last time.

_I sat in the tree in our backyard as the rain poured down on the Earth. It seemed as if the heavens were weeping with me; my father had broken his promise. Just to make it worse Mom dropped me off at the Pevensie house, saying that Mrs. Pevensie agreed to take me in. My black blouse and charcoal grey skirt had been soaked and were sticking to me as I clutched onto the branch. _

"_Jo! Where are you?" I smiled through the tears, at least I wasn't alone. I had my friends, more importantly I had my best friend, Edmund. _

"_Over here!" My voice was scratchy and weak from sobbing. He climbed up to where I was and I saw that he was a soaked at I was. His black hair clung to his face and he had to swipe it out of his deep brown eyes every few minutes. We didn't say anything; I just clung to him like he was the only thing keeping me on the ground. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed as his arm slung around my shoulders, pulling me closer. _

"_We should get inside before we catch our death." I snorted as he did a very good impression of his mother._

"_I want to stay a little bit longer."He nodded and stayed where he was. "My mother says that everyone should have a goal in life. I think theirs was to make me happy then break my heart. Mine's going to be that I'll never let go of my dreams, no matter how hopelessly out of reach they are." _

"_That's a good goal." I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "My goal is to make my best friend love me back." But I just blew the thought out of my mind. _

*****Line Break*****

I woke up fully rested and with a smile on my face. My memories told me that no matter where I was, I was never alone. Even if it seemed like I was, someone was always there. My eyes scanned the room looking for any sign of the two girls, but I found none. I jumped out of bed and quickly donned on my swords and walked quickly out of the tent. I was hoping to find them outside, but I didn't. It wasn't even dawn yet. My forehead wrinkled in confusion as I saw petals floating with the almost nonexistent wind. My eyes followed them and I saw they were heading towards the boy's tent. I drew my sword and rushed in, only to see that Peter had the same idea.

"Be still, my Princes." The petals had transformed into a woman made of petals. Her hands were raised in surrender as she calmly talked. "I bring grave news from your sisters. Aslan's dead." With that she was wiped out by the same wind that brought her here.

"Peter, you should check, just in case. Remember Lucy said that some of the trees were on the Witch's side. Besides the girls aren't in bed; they left sometime last night. I waited for them to come back, but I fell asleep." My head dropped to my chest in shame.

*****Line Break*****

Peter came out of Aslan's tent, his face grim. I knew immediately the dryad had been telling the truth. My eyes filled with tears, but I held them at bay. Now was not the time to mourn; that was for later. "She's right. He's gone." At that moment he seemed the King we all knew he was. Edmund looked to Oreius for a moment then looked back at Peter.

"Then you'll have to lead us."Peter shook his head.

"Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you; ready to follow your orders." I gave him a hard look.

"I can't."

"Aslan believed you could, and so do I." The two brothers shared a look, a look of confidence. The decision had been made.

"The Witch's army is approaching, sire. What are your orders?" Oreius stood tall, ready to support Peter in whatever he decided, like a true general.

"Ready the Army." That's when the battle plans were made.

*****Line Break*****

I was pacing in my tent waiting for Adrina to come with my dress and armor. I was nervous, very nervous. "You need to calm down Joanna. You will do no good in battle if you are nervous. I know you can do this. You may not have reached your full potential yet, but neither has the two future Kings. You will do just fine. All you have to do is let your instincts take over and believe in yourself." I nodded as she handed me a maroon dress that had a modest neckline and long sleeves. It had triple lacing, one on each side and one on the back. I threw it on quickly and she started tightening the laces. It was tight enough that it hugged my curves, but loose enough that I could breathe easily. She then handed me a chainmail shirt with sleeves that came down to my elbow. That's when she handed me a dark brown leather corset. I know it was armor, but you have got to be kidding me.

"You are joking right?" She merely shook her head and made a motion for me to turn around. She laced it up quickly and then handed me my final piece, my swords. They hung from the belt just below my corset. "I have to admit, it isn't as bad as I thought."

"I had a feeling when you stopped complaining." I gave her a look and stepped out of the tent. I frowned, what was I going to do with my hair? I spun, ready to go get a hair tie, when one was dropped into my hands by Adrina. I smiled in thanks and began braiding my hair into a tight braid. I had just finished tying it when a hand was stuck out. I squinted and saw that it was Edmund, on a horse, waiting for me to grab his hand.

"My hand isn't going to hurt you Jo. Besides, how did you think we were getting to Beruna?" I blushed, but didn't grab his hand. "I promise the horse isn't going to hurt you."

"Still, I'd rather walk, like other soldiers." He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my wrist. "I swear, if you pull me onto this horse I will…" I let out a sharp shriek as he hoisted me up onto the horse. "Edmund! I told you I didn't want to get on the damn horse!" My arms were gripping his waist with all I had as my heart raced. His chest rumbled with laughter and I punched him in the arm. It seemed as if the ride would never end, but I tried to keep my mind off being on a horse by going over every move I had been taught. It only kept me busy for about half the journey. I thought back to when I first moved to Finchley, about that there should be a rulebook for life.

"Edmund, did I ever tell you that one night I stayed up writing rules that I should follow in life?" He shook his head, keeping his eyes forward. "I felt that if you're going to live life why not set down a few rules. Eventually a few rules became forty-three rules."

"Could you tell me the ones you think are the ones that should never be broken?"

"That's only about thirteen." He glanced at me and our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face and was thankful it was a bit warm out so I could pass my blush off as a side effect from the heat.

"I still want to hear them." I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Let's see, we have, never leave a friend behind. Never take anything for granted. Your friend's problems are your problems. This one might sound familiar, though I call it a goal. Never let go of your dreams no matter how hopelessly out of reach they may seem." He smiled recalling that night. "Treat your friends like family. Showing pain and fear isn't a weakness; it shows that you are human. Never sit in the background when your friends need you. True friends will love you no matter what. That one I'm sure I haven't broken."

"No you haven't broken that rule. You still loved me, even when I betrayed you to the White Witch. "

"Also, never expect life to be fair. Be proud of who you are. Failure is not an option. Quitting is another way of saying you can't. Last but not least, the one I've broken the most, if you love someone tell them; don't hold back."

"I've broken that one for sure." Our eyes locked and stayed that way for minutes until we both turned away.

_Stupid! That was the perfect moment! _Oh shut up! I don't care. I'm going to do this my way, not yours. _If we do it your way it might be too late. Rule number twenty: If you love someone… _Don't you use that against me! I break that rule so often, but I believe it shouldn't be, but I still break it.

The rest of the journey flew by as my mind argued back and forth the whole time, giving me a headache. Eventually I forgot I was on a horse, but every time the thought flew through my mind, my heart beat a little quicker. Even if I wasn't dying my life flashed before my eyes. Every mistake, every moment, everything. Though it does not do well to dwell on the past, I did, but only for a moment. It relaxed me; it took my mind off the impending battle and the death of some of my comrades.

As soon as we reached Beruna Edmund and I climbed to our position on the cliffs. Now it was a waiting game. My teeth began chewing on my lip like there was no tomorrow and I kept my hands busy by braiding and unbraiding my hair. What was the goal we were trying to achieve here? _To bring peace to Narnia and wipe out an evil dictator. Oh and to make you see… _Now is not the time to bring that up. I need to be focused on the task at hand. _So afterward you'll think on it? _You're very stubborn, you know? _Well I am part of you. _I mentally rolled my eyes.

I let my eyes glance at all the Narnians that stood before me. They were all willingly to die for something they believed in. A Free Narnia. They deserved a rule in my book. "Rule Number Forty- Four: Some things are worth dying for."

"Well said My Lady. " I turned to see Ludwik, who was dressed in a tunic, bearing a lion, to show that he was on our side.

"Thank you. Now you better come out of this alive. I didn't let you come with me only to have you die so soon." He barked out a laugh.

As he walked away he threw over his shoulder, "You better get out of this alive. If not for me, for your friends." I turned my head back to the front lines. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The view seemed vaguely familiar.

"My dream." I murmured.

From my vantage point on the cliff I could clearly see the White Witch's army approaching. My nerves were getting the better of me as I began shaking. What if don't fight hard enough or good enough? Adrina said I was good, but what if good wasn't good enough?

"Edmund? Are you nervous? Do you doubt yourself?" He glanced at me before turning his eyes to the front again.

"Don't doubt yourself; you're good with your weapons. It's alright to be nervous, I know that Peter is." I smiled at that.

"I can't help it. It's in my nature." Peter glanced up at us and his eyes seemed to ask us if this was the right decision. Edmund nodded answering for both of us. I unsheathed my swords as Edmund signaled the griffins. I watched them soar over head, dropping boulders on the White Witch's army. My head snapped forward as I heard Peter's battle cry.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!"

The battle had begun.

*****Line Break*****

**Sorry about it mostly being original. I wanted the battle scene as a chapter itself. **

**BATTLE DRESS ON PROFILE!**

**All reviews are welcome!**


	7. Some Things are Worth Dying for

**Chapter Seven is here! This battle scene was so hard to write, mainly because I tried to get it over two thousand words. **

**BATTLE DRESS ON PROFILE! DRESS SHE WEARS TO CORONATION IS ON PROFILE!**

**I don't own Narnia or Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams. I only own Joanna, her parents, Adrina and Ludwik. **

**Chapter Seven: Some Things are Worth Dying for**

*****Line Break*****

_There's a voice that calls_

_Remember who you are_

_If you lose yourself_

_Your courage soon will follow_

*****Line Break*****

My eyes were glued on the scene before me, unblinking. Peter lead the army on his unicorn, Oreius following close behind. The cheetahs from our side ran ahead taking the lead, much like the white tigers on the Witch's. It seemed that everything slowed as the cats attacked each other. The centaurs and fauns were close behind and the armies collided. I scanned the crowd for the Witch and I saw that she had taken residence on a small hill, and she was wearing Aslan's mane! I glanced down at Mr. Beaver I bit my lip. "Is she wearing…?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so." I kept an eye on Peter, making sure he was safe. I was almost pulling my hair out in frustration. "This is unbearable. I can't just stand here and let them die. I have to do something." Edmund grasped onto my wrist and his eyes said it all, 'Not right now. Wait.' I silently nodded and turned back to watch the battle. I was nibbling on my lip when I heard a familiar roar. "Did you hear that?" Mr. Beaver and Edmund looked at me in confusion.

"Hear what?" I sighed at Mr. Beaver's question.

"Nothing just thought I heard something." The Witch was slowly making her way to Peter on her chariot, which was being hauled by two polar bears.

"Fire!" Adrina nodded and took aim with a flaming arrow and let it fly. As it flew through the air it burst into a Phoenix. It let out a squawking cry as he dove and created line of fire between the two armies. It seemed to hold them off and we let out cries of relief, until the White Witch used her wand to put out the flames.

"Damn it. Let's get ready for Plan B." I heard a horn blowing, the signal.

"That's the signal. Come on!" I stopped at the rock above Edmund, with three archers beside me. Peter and the army were slowly drawing them to the rocks. Once the Witch's army came within firing distance my sword shot up in unison with Edmund's.

"Kill as many as you can." The archers smiled and took aim once more. I watched as Peter's unicorn was hit with an arrow and Peter flew to the ground. He seemed dazed as Oreius and the rhino ran past him.

"Stop!" They didn't listen. Once the rhino was down Oreius went straight for the Witch. The Witch's general attacked him. It seemed that the Minotaur had the upper hand, but he was taken down with two swords in the back. That's when Oreius pulled out an even bigger sword.

"You have got to be kidding me." He missed the Witch by an inch and that was all she needed. He fought bravely but was no match for her wand which turned him to stone instantly. I ran down the rocks and straight into battle. I parried and blocked, but didn't kill. They were Narnians after all.

"This isn't training Jo! They are trying to kill us! Fight back!" My eyes hardened as Peter said these words. He was right. I swung my swords with renewed force at the hag attacking me. Without mercy I decapitated her and the hem of my dress began to be soaked with blood. I was on autopilot. I didn't even realize what I was fighting, and how many I was killing until my swords clanged with Edmund's. I was panting with exertion as we stared into each other's eyes. I leaned back and stabbed the werewolf that was coming up behind him.

"You should be more careful. Not paying attention could get you killed." I dashed away, ready to fight the dwarf that just killed one our own. He nodded and began the deadly dance with a Minotaur.

"Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" I rolled my eyes and dodged an attack from the dwarf. I was only distracted for a moment, but it was enough for the dwarf to knock one of my swords from my hands. It landed a few feet away, casually lying on the ground. I darted to it and swung it around my head and it imbedded it in the dwarf's chest. I pulled it out, paying no mind to the blood on it and went to fight off a Minotaur that was gaining the upper hand on a centaur.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" I shook my head and kept running, hoping to get to my destination before another life was taken.

"No way in hell! I told Mr. Beaver that I would fight and I won't back out of my promise!" Edmund nodded as Mr. Beaver began pulling him away. I made it to my target and I swung at the Minotaur. He was fast though. To escape his axe I slid into my splits, crossing my swords to make an X, blocking the axe. I pulled into the kneeling position and whipped my back leg out to knock the Minotaur of his feet and as he fell the centaur stabbed him. The hem of my dress was caked in blood, as was my sleeves. I turned around, just in time for a dwarf to slash my cheek, a small cut, but it bled profusely. He was an easy opponent; all I had to do was keep on my toes. I smiled as he fell, yet another body to add to the growing list of the dead.

I was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield once I got over my nerves. I was using my two swords with ease as I cut down many creatures. It seemed I was locked in a dangerous dance with many partners. My maroon dress swished as I blocked, and turned; thrusting my sword into the flesh of the Witch's minions. Each thrust I made I let out more of my anger. I glanced to my left as I heard Edmund yell. I stopped my dance to watch in fascination as a blue glow was released as he broke the White Witch's wand. The Witch swung her sword at Edmund, but he blocked it. While he was distracted she plunged her broken wand into his abdomen.

"EDMUND!" I was frozen in shock, but Peter wasn't. He immediately ran towards the Witch, blinded by fury. I swung at the nearest enemy. I was going to take revenge; it didn't matter if it was the White Witch herself or her followers. The dance began again, but this time it was even more deadly because it didn't matter to me if I died; as long as I took many enemies with me.

I let out a cry as I slashed mercilessly at the enemy. They took away my best friend and they were trying to take away Narnia. I couldn't let that happen.

_Remember who you are, My Child. You are not a ruthless killer. _I stopped short. Aslan? I quickly slashed at my opponent and took off towards Edmund. I fell to my knees by his side and my eyes filled up with tears.

"Edmund? Why did you do that?"

He tried to grin, but it came out as a grimace. His hand reached for mine as he said, "Some things are worth dying for remember." His voice was weak and cracked as he said the words.

"Those are my rules. No one's supposed to follow them except me." He shrugged then grimaced in pain. "I have to go. I will get revenge for you." With that I laid a light kiss on his forehead and wiped the tears from my eyes. I couldn't lose myself in grief or my courage would follow soon and I wouldn't be able to fight. My right sword swung and the loud clang of metal hitting metal resounded in my ears. I looked up at my giant opponent. Literally. "Oh crap." I didn't break eye contact as I swung my left sword forward, slicing his legs, drenching my dress in even more blood. Even if I was crazy enough to believe I could take the giant, I ran. Thankfully I saw a werewolf and a hag teaming up against Adrina. I slashed the hag's back, making her scream as she whirled on me.

"Thank you, Joanna." I nodded; concentrating on the hag who was trying to distract me.

"Go Adrina! Protect the others, I can handle these two." She looked hesitant, but nodded when I yelled, "Go!" The two enemies circled around me, trying to find a weak spot. I gasped as the werewolf let out a low growl deep in his throat and pounced. He was knocked out of the way by a furious Ludwik. His tunic was tore and stained with blood and grass. He snarled at the werewolf and I tuned into the hag who was preparing to stab me in the back with her dagger. My eyebrows raised, she really thought that she could defend herself against two swords with just a dagger? I easily chopped her hand off, wincing at the sound. My sword was poised to run her through when she smiled wickedly. Before she could say anything I swung my sword at her neck and knocked her head from her shoulders.

My head whipped around when I heard Aslan's roar. The smile lit up my face as the words slipped out of my mouth, "We're back in the game." I was even happier when I saw the reinforcements that Aslan brought. I fought with renewed strength, but stopped when Peter cried out in pain. I watched as the White Witch was about to finish him, when Aslan came roaring to the rescue. It was done, the White Witch was dead. My feet carried me to Peter and I hugged him.

"Peter! Jo!" I turned and was almost knocked on my backside with the force of Lucy's impact. I sent her off to her brother and gave Susan a quick hug.

"Where's Edmund?"I lifted my bloody skirt and sprinted to where Edmund fell. There was a dwarf who was about to chop into Edmund when Susan released one of her arrows that killed the dwarf in an instant. Edmund was gasping for breath and was trying to grasp onto something. My tears were let loose with renewed vigor as Susan took off his helmet and set his head in her lap. A drop of liquid from Lucy's cordial fell into his mouth and his breathing slowed to a stop. I let out a sob of anguish as more tears fell, turning my eyes and cheeks an angry red. _This is why you made rule twenty. _Shut up! I don't care, my best friend is dead!

I laid a hand on Peter's armor clad shoulder, not finding words of comfort. I once again wiped my eyes with my hand when I heard coughing. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up as I bit my lip, praying. When his eyes flickered open I couldn't help the grin and tears that appeared on my face. Peter pulled his brother into a hug as he held the tears in. "When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" I smiled as the children shared a hug. In that moment everything was right, everything was perfect.

"Jo?" My eyes met Edmund's and I pulled him into a hug. We embraced for a moment, but I pulled back and punched his arm.

"That was using my own rules against me." I hit him again, harder. "That was for almost dying." I pulled his cheek to my lips, kissing it gently. "That was for surviving." He grinned and pulled me into another hug, in which the others joined in. Aslan walked up, breathing life into a soldier. It seemed to give Lucy an idea, because she ran off, cordial in hand. I fixed Edmund with a glare. "Don't _ever_ worry me like that again!"

"I'll try not to. " That's good enough, not wonderful, but satisfactory; for now.

"I'm gonna try to find Ludwik, have to see how he's faring after his battle with a werewolf." I struggled to keep my stomach from churning as I saw all the bodies. They had been someone's son, daughter, lover, father, mother, they were real. Someone was never going to see their loved one again. That someone would grieve, because of us. Because of me. I had killed in cold blood; I knew what I was doing when I took their lives.

"My Lady, are you alright?" I dropped to my knees as Ludwik came limping to my arms, his right front paw injured.

"Oh! I am so happy you're okay. Well not okay, because you're bleeding, but you're alive." I buried my face in his fur and cried all the tears I could. "Edmund almost died and I couldn't say the words. He almost died not knowing how I felt about him. I killed so many people Ludwik." He nuzzled my neck in comfort.

"My Lady, I have nothing to say about your situation about Edmund, but I can tell you that the people you killed deserved what they got. You were only trying to protect your friends, your home. There is no reason for you to be upset about killing, they were not innocent." I sniffled and raised my head from his fur.

"We should get your paw looked at. It seems painful." I went to pick him up, but he darted away. "I just wanted to carry you so you wouldn't have to walk." He rolled his eyes and continued to limp along, grumbling about me. I stuck my tongue out at him as Lucy came into view. "Lucy! Ludwik needs some of your fire-flower juice." She dropped a small amount on his tongue and smiled when he stood on his paw.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She waved it off as she jogged away looking for more injured soldiers.

"Now, how did you kill that werewolf?" Ludwik chuckled deeply as he sat.

"In all honesty, I fought him to the cliff side and pushed him off." I cackled; it was just so simple. I spied Aslan out of the corner of my eye; I needed to talk to him.

"Excuse me, Ludwik. I need to speak with Aslan." He nodded and bounded off to do who knows what. I stood on Aslan's right side, neither of us speaking for a number of seconds. "Aslan, if we go home, where would I go?"

"You would return with the Pevensies. Your mother sent you to them, and you will never return to your time." I nodded, feeling only a little sad. I belonged here, with the Pevensies, in Narnia.

"Why did Ludwik call me Warrior when we met?"

"It was written that the Heart and Soul that would arrive with the Kings and Queens would be a great Warrior, determined to come out of a battle victorious."

"So the name just kind of stuck?"

"Yes, My Child." He smiled at me; well what I assumed was a smile. He had a very human look to him in that moment. I had the urge to hug him, but held back.

"Thank you."

*****Line Break*****

The trip to Cair Paravel was long and weary, but once we arrived I couldn't be happier. Cair Paravel reminded me of the castles you read about in fairy tales. It was made of a white stone that glistened in the sun. The one thing that I loved about it was that it was in walking distance to the beach. That was where I found myself the day before my friends' coronation. I held the hem of my dress in my hand, so that it would not get wet, as I walked through the waves that were gently lapping at my ankles. I was lost in my memories. Tomorrow my friends would become rulers, but where would that leave me?

*****Line Break*****

The next morning I was woken up around mid morning and immediately thrown into the bathroom. I sighed as I eased into the warm bath that had been readied for me. I scrubbed my skin, getting off every invisible speck of dirt and blood, rubbing until my skin was a deep pink. The shampoo I used had a tint of coconut in it, making me relax and smile. All too soon the bath came to an end and I was ushered into my bedroom, where a beautiful gown was waiting for me. It had a black body that was tightened at the waist by a white sash. The trumpet sleeves were white with thin black ribbon wrapping around the upper arm.

"Oh no. I can't…" My protesting was silenced by the glare of the servant helping me dress. I sighed and slipped it on, and resigned myself to play dress up. The girl adjusted the dress to her liking then gently, as to not mess up the dress, shoved me into the seat by the vanity. She fussed with it awhile before choosing to have my hair in a half up half down style. She made my makeup simple, black eyeliner and a light pink lipstick. I slipped my shoes on as I ran down the hallway towards the Throne Room. I slid to the empty spot next to Ludwik just as the doors opened, revealing my friends and Aslan. They must have been nervous, but they never showed it. Each stood in front of their throne, smiling.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Mr. Tumnus took the small silver crown from the pillow Mrs. Beaver was holding and placed it on Lucy's dark curls.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just." Mr. Tumnus placed a silver crown on his head. Edmund stood and grinned at me.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." A feminine golden crown, much like Lucy's was place upon her head.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." On his golden hair sat an equally golden crown. Once they sat in their thrones Aslan continued. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" The whole crowd yelled. Soon afterward a party was held. I stood off to the side taking everything in.

"You wore black to the coronation." I turned my head upward to see Edmund.

"Of course I did. I'm in mourning for the loss of my sanity." His brow furrowed in confusion. "I am going to go crazy having to put up with you and your brother's ego boosts you will get from being Kings." He shot me a mock hurt look and held out his hand. It was my turn for confusion. His eyes danced merrily to the dance floor. "No." Instead of listening he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the floor. "What part of the word no don't you understand?" I wasn't angry, only amused.

He smirked as he positioned one of his hands on my waist. "All of it."

*****Line Break*****

_So be strong tonight, remember who you are,  
Yea you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more, yea that's worth fighting for _

*****Line Break*****

**There we go! Almost over!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**All kinds of reviews welcome!**


	8. The End of The Beginning

**Here we have it. The last Chapter of It's Just a Feeling. Well, the last Chapter of Part one! Just check back on this story later and I'll have chapter nine up. So sorry for the delay, high school sucks!**

**I don't own Narnia or the Quote at the end (Winston Churchill does) or Fields of Gold by Eva Cassidy. Just Joanna, her parents, Ludwik and Adrina. **

**Chapter Eight: The End of The Beginning**

*****Line Break*****

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
As you lie in fields of gold_

*****Line Break*****

It has been fifteen years since the beginning of The Golden Age.

It has been eleven years since Lucy and Susan locked me in a room with Edmund.

It has been nine years since I was crowned Queen Joanna the Determined.

It has been three years since Ludwik left in search of a mate.

*****Line Break*****

We were galloping through the Lantern Waste, searching for any sign of the White Stag. Eventually I had gotten over my fear of horses, but at times I was a bit weary of them. As Edmund slowed to a stop I pulled the reigns of my horse, Alexandria, she grumbled, but obeyed. Edmund's horse, Phillip, was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Phillip?"

"I am not as young as I once was." I smiled as I heard the others coming.

"Come on, Ed." I bowed my head; Susan was as bossy as ever. We had all grown up, matured, in Narnia. I must have missed some of the conversation as Susan started doing an impression of Edmund. "You girls stay in the castle; I'll get the stag myself."

"Yes, he did seem rather cocky didn't he?" Edmund shot me a mock hurt look as Peter jumped off his horse. We girls soon followed. I bit my lip as my waist length blonde hair flew over my shoulder.

"What's this? It seems familiar."

"As if from a dream." I grabbed onto Edmund's hand as I looked at it. It did seem familiar.

"Or a dream of a dream. Spare Oom." Lucy picked up her skirt and took off. I rolled my eyes, not this again. We followed her until the branches tuned to… coats?

"Susan, you're on my foot!"

"Peter, move off!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Stop it!"

"That is not a coat Edmund!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

We all fell out of the wardrobe, young again. The door was opened and in stepped Professor Kirke.

"Oh! There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" I turned to face Edmund as a quiet laugh escaped my mouth.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." The professor tossed the cricket ball into Peter's hand.

"Try me."

We didn't know it when we left Narnia was going to be thrown into thirteen hundred years of proverbial darkness before any sign of hope was seen.

*****Line Break*****

_This is not the end. _

_It is not even the beginning of the end._

_But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning._

*****Line Break*****

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold_

*****Line Break*****

**Ah the end of Part One! I chose Fields of Gold by Eva Cassidy because it reminded me of The Golden Age for some reason. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**All kinds of reviews are welcomed!**


	9. What a Difference a Year Makes

**My wittiness had evaded me today!**

**I don't own Narnia, just Joanna, her parents, Ludwik, Adrina, Alexandria, the granddaughter and the grandmother. **

**Chapter Nine: What a Difference a Year Makes**

*****Line Break*****

"_We didn't know it when we left Narnia was going to be thrown into thirteen hundred years of proverbial darkness before any sign of hope was seen." The grandmother read as her granddaughter sat up from her slouching position._

"_When are we going to read part two?" The grandmother laughed as she practically dragged her grand child into bed. She kissed her forehead and smiled at her._

"_As soon as you wake from your nap." Three hours later they were once again snuggled up, about to begin the second part of Joanna Pevensie's life. _

"_It had been a long year. Everyone noticed changes in the five of us. Some good…"_

*****Line Break*****

Some bad. For example, Edmund, to put it bluntly became less of a whiny boy and more of a chivalrous man. He changed for the good. Myself, not so much. Once we returned I let my reckless and aggressive side take the reins. First to join in a fight, other than Peter who usually started them, last to retreat. The change was hard, but we managed, barely. When we were in Narnia Susan and I were close. We grew apart when we came back, leaving me more time to bond with the youngest Pevensie. I learned I enjoyed Lucy's company much more than Susan's.

I grumbled as I pushed my way through the crowd that was gathering, knowing Peter was probably in the midst of it. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" My eyes rolled heavenward as I shrugged my bag and coat off, ready to join the fight. My long blonde hair fell out of its loose braid as I pulled one of the boys off Peter.

"Get off of him!" With that I slammed my fist into face. It seemed to be going well for me, until I let my guard down. The boy grasped tightly onto my hips and shoved me against the wall. He didn't seem to mind that it was unethical to hit a lady when he slapped me. I struggled in vain and resorted to the oldest trick in the book. Kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine. Unfortunately he was expecting that a clamped a hand on my knee, preventing me from kneeing him. He smirked at me as he captured my lips with his. I was trying to scream, but it only came out as a muffled sob.

"Get off of her!" Ah, my knight in shining armor. Edmund tore the boy from me as I smiled innocently at the boy. My fist lashed out at the same time my foot did, effectively bringing him to his knees.

"Help Peter. I'll deal with this scum." Ed nodded and tackled the other guy. The man who had kissed me grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the ground. I let out a yell of frustration as I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up with strength I didn't know I had. I continued to pummel his face in until a guard pulled me off.

"Act like a lady!" I sent the guard and the boy a dirty look as I picked up the things I dropped in my haste to help Peter. I flinched as a flash of pain radiated from my hips.

"You alright?" I rolled my eyes at Edmund's concern, but deep down I was touched.

"I'm conscious aren't I?" I threw my bags down and sat on the bench, carefully avoiding the sore spots. "Sorry. I just, yeah I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." I smiled at my husband, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Our love was one we only really shared around close friends and family, in public it was glances, a chaste kisses. In private we didn't hold back from our love filled kisses that seemed to fill me with butterflies just like it was our first kiss all over again. Edmund sat next to me and held my hand loosely, as if to silently say 'I love you.'

"You're welcome." That was directed at Peter whose shoulders were slumped, ego wounded.

"I had it sorted." _If you call getting your ass kicked sorted. _Peter stood, looking towards the tracks.

"What was it this time?" Susan, Susan never believed that we would return to Narnia. I just hope and pray every day that we do.

"He bumped me."

"Where have I heard those words before?" Edmund muttered, sneaking a look at me. I slapped his shoulder. Now was not the time to recall old memories.

"So you hit him?" Lucy was the one that changed the least out of all of us. She knew we would return to Narnia, when we were needed. I believed her of course, I would not let that become another wardrobe.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." My head slid to Edmund's shoulder in frustration. I got pulled into a fight that was about bumping someone? I let out a loud breath, not only in frustration, but sadness. I missed Narnia, and my friends. I missed home.

"Really. Is it that hard to just walk away?" Yes. Apparently Peter thought so too, in a different sense.

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Edmund was about to say something, but I cut him off. Peter needed to know that we too felt out of place. I leaped to my feet and stalked right up to him.

"Of course we do! That doesn't mean we go around picking fights over the most trivial things! I am sick of people treating us like kids who don't know anything! We've seen battle, we've lost men in combat, yet those adults sit there and say we know nothing of war. What right do they have?" We glared at each other for a moment until I spoke in a quiet voice that only the five of us heard. "They have every right because they don't know what we've seen. Just ignore them Peter. You're better than this. Better than petty fighting. There is one reason I jump in every time to pull you out of the fire, because you're family, and we take care of each other." His head was bowed as I grasped Edmund's hand tightly, wishing that I could kiss him like I could in Narnia.

"It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" I pushed myself closer to Edmund so Peter could fit on the bench. I bit my lip. I knew he was talking about Aslan. The question of when would we go back hung over our heads for over a year.

"I think it's time we accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." She crossed her arms and cast us all a look. My shoulders slumped and my lips fell into a pout. We turned as we heard the train approaching and I heard Susan whisper, "Oh no. Pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you." My lips lifted up into a smile as Susan gave Edmund the look.

"Ow!" Lucy jumped up and stared accusingly at the bench.

"Quiet, Lu."

"Something pinched me!" With that she pointed to the bench. That's when Peter stood up and looked in shock.

"Stop pulling!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not touching… Edmund! We are in public!" I whipped up and glanced at my husband with a shocked look.

"Look, would all of you just… what is that?" My forehead wrinkled in confusion. Wasn't the train going a little fast? Why weren't the other people bothered by it?

"It feels like magic!" Yes! If that means what I think it means, Narnia here we come.

"Quick, everyone hold hands." Peter reached out to take Edmund's hand. He didn't seem to like that idea.

"I'm not holding your hand!" I grabbed each of their wrists as I yelled over the wind.

"You are a bunch of babies!" Papers flew all around us as the train past by us even faster. I wanted to tie my hair back as it whipped in the boys' faces, but I couldn't let go. I watched as the tiles pulled away from the walls as well as the ceiling and entrance to the tunnel. On the opposite wall a picture kept flickering, it was familiar to me. Like from a dream, or a memory. The train past, leaving us standing in a cave, with the beach to our right. I quickly turned and knocked Edmund's ridiculous hat off as I pulled him down so our lips could lock. We were back! Our tongues fought for dominance, like always. When I pulled away Edmund tried to pull me back, but stopped when Peter cleared his throat. The other three's faces were a mixture of amusement and disgust. I smiled awkwardly as we ran towards the ocean, removing articles of clothing as we went.

"Shame you're not as quick as me, Ed!" I laughed as Peter ran past Edmund laughing.

"Too bad you're about to be beat by a girl Pete!" I shoved him into the sand and ran passed him cackling like a mad woman. I almost made it to the water when Edmund wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me into an oncoming wave. I came up sputtering, trying to get the saltwater out of my mouth. I pointed a finger at the boys as a dangerous smirk came across my face. "I'd run if I were you." They glanced at each other and Peter shoved Edmund to me, knocking me back into the ocean.

"She's your wife Ed!" I tried to grab Peter's shirt, but he darted out of my reach. Pushing my wet hair out of my eyes I laughed as Lucy fell onto her bottom in the warm water. I grinned when Peter turned his back on me. I splashed him on the back, and then jumped on him, effectively soaking his clothes. For the first time in a year, I was back to my old self.

"Ed? Ed!" I turned and saw that he had a bewildered look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Where do you suppose we are?" I thought that would be obvious. The others seemed baffled as well.

"Well, where do you think?"

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." I cast my eyes upward towards the cliff side. He was right there were no ruins in Narnia, but the view seemed like an old friend. We spent the better part on an hour trying to find our way up to the ruins. Though now decrepit, I'm sure that this, castle, was beautiful in its prime. Though I don't know why, there was a pang in my chest as I came to a stone dais with five chunks of stone sticking out of the ground. I bit into the juicy red apple I picked early as I thought. _What castle had five thrones? Oh my… It couldn't be, could it?_ I shook the thought out of my mind.

"Wonder who lived here." I looked over at Lucy who was on the balcony with the blue ocean in the background. I heard a tint clink, and saw that Susan was picking up something golden.

"I think we did." I stood at her side and peered at the golden object I her hand. It was a golden Centaur. I would know that piece anywhere.

"Hey that's mine. From my chess set." Edmund said as he walked up behind me. Peter was close behind.

"Which chess set?" I rolled my eyes, King Peter the Dense.

"He didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley. At least I hope he didn't." Edmund took the chess piece from Susan and looked it over. I didn't want to think that this might be Cair Paravel, but in the back of my mind I knew it was. But that doesn't mean that I can't deny it until someone else realizes it as well. Lucy's eyes trailed to the side and found what was left of columns.

"Can't be." She took off running and came to where I was earlier, the Throne Room. "Don't you see?"

She began placing us at our thrones. Peter in the middle. "Imagine walls." Edmund to his right, I was on Edmund's right and Susan was on Peter's left. "And columns, there." She pointed towards the right. "And a glass roof." It was the final nail in the coffin. We were standing in the ruins of our palace, Cair Paravel. My eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

"Cair Paravel." I let out a breathless laugh, it was my fault.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have left Narnia. I never listened to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. I'm the Heart and Soul of Narnia. Without one it would fall to darkness, war." I slumped down to my knees as I took in the destruction my absence caused. Edmund kneeled down in front of me and gave me the look I was always giving him.

"None of this is your fault. We didn't know we would be leaving Narnia. If you did you would have passed your job onto someone else." I looked at him through my watery eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. It seems I needed that." He pulled me up and we began to get reacquainted with the ruins of Cair Paravel. I snagged one of the apples off an apple tree as Edmund bent down to examine a rock.

"Ed?" He seemed puzzled by something.

"Catapults." I cocked my head in confusion. What did catapults have to do with the ruins?

"What?" It seemed like others were just as confused.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Oh, it was attacked with catapults. Now I get it. No one said anything as Peter walked over to a specific wall. He threw a branch out of his way and began pushing the wall, with Edmund's help. They pushed it enough so that we could see the rotted wooden door that lead to the Treasure Room. The wood above the doorknob gave way easily and we had no problem getting the door open. Peter cut off the bottom part of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick lying on the ground.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?"

"No but," Edmund rummaged around in his bag for a moment. "Would this help?" He asked as he pulled out an electric torch. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good idea trying to be Mr. Survival Peter, but Edmund just stole all your thunder." Peter shot me an annoyed, yet amused, glance.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter tossed is makeshift torch to the ground and motioned for Edmund to lead the way. I rushed in after him, hoping all of our things were still here. I rushed down the winding staircase, but let Peter be the first to go in. He was after all the High King. "I can't believe it. It's all still here." We all walked towards our designated chests. I lifted mine with a heavy heart, knowing that the memories would try to overwhelm me. I glanced at Edmund who was on my right as I glanced back into my chest. Right on top was my swords and my wedding ring. It was hard for me back in England not to have it on my finger. As quickly as I could I slipped in back on, the familiar weight comforting me.

"I was so tall." I looked at Lucy who was holding up a dress that was many sizes too big for her.

"Well, you were older than."

"As opposed to hundreds of years later… when you're younger." I giggled in spite of biting my lip to keep it back. Edmund was wearing a helmet that almost covered his eyes.

"I always said you had a big head." The girls laughed.

"What is it?" I turned my head to see that Susan had her bow in hand, but not her horn.

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." We all turned and watched Peter open his chest and pulled out Rhindon.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy looked a bit down so I sent her a reassuring glance. "Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, they're all gone." That means that Ludwik and Adrina were gone. I closed my eyes to the sudden onset of emotions.

"I think it's time we found out what was going on." I nodded and slinked back over to my chest to try and find a dress that fit, and was in good condition. My digging was getting for frantic when I finally found one. It had a square neckline and two layers. The bottom being a burgundy color and the top being black. The sleeves were long and at the bottom of them was a cuff of burgundy. It tied together in the front and had a belt with a golden buckle that sat directly underneath the bust. We ushered the boys out and began to dress. I situated the dress to my liking on my body before buckling up the belt with my twin swords on it. It felt right, having the swords' weight on my hips again. Everything in Narnia felt right. Well, almost everything. I left my chest with a heavy weight on my shoulders and started walking up the steps. No matter what Edmund told me it was my fault that Cair Paravel was in ruins. It was my fault whatever happened to Narnia after we left. To think the whole year I couldn't wait to be in Narnia again and I forgot my job. To keep Narnia alive. What kind of Heart and Soul was I? A pretty dreadful one that's for sure.

I squinted through the bright sunlight and found Edmund, looking as dashing as ever in his Narnian clothing. Whatever went wrong after we left I would try my hardest to fix. That was my goal, to fix Narnia.

*****Line Break*****

**DRESS ON PROFILE!**

**Kind of boring and no original work, but I'm trying to relay that Jo feels really guilty about not thinking of the consequences that leaving entailed. Until next time my wonderful readers!**

**All reviews are welcome!**


	10. Trumpkin

**Let's meet Trumpkin and figure out what's going on!**

**I don't own Narnia, just Joanna, her parents, Ludwik, Adrina, Alexandria, granddaughter and the grandmother. **

**Chapter Ten: Trumpkin**

*****Line Break*****

_You can't change the Past,_

_But you can ruin the Present,_

_By worrying about the Future_

*****Line Break*****

The sun bathed us in its rays as we walked along the sand. It seemed like second nature to keep one hand on the hilt of my sword the other interlocked with Edmund's. I watched Susan nock an arrow as two soldiers picked up a dwarf. Once one hit the boat she already had another arrow ready. The boys and I drew our swords as Susan yelled, "Drop him!" Drop him? Not the best choice of words there. The soldiers followed her directions to the letter, by dropping him into the river. I quickly sheathed my swords to help Edmund get the boat that the soldiers vacated, but not before Susan killed one. We pulled together and soon we had the boat on the bank. Peter was pulling the dwarf out and he dropped him into the sand. I stood silent as Lucy flourished her dagger and cut the dwarf's binds. He rolled over and spit out some water before standing and glaring at Susan.

"'Drop him!' That's the best you can come up with?" I bit down on my lip, trying to keep the smile at bay.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" Why were they drowning him in the first place?

"Maybe we should have let them."

"That's what I don't understand. Who were they? Why were they trying to drown you?" He looked baffled. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to explain silently that I really didn't know.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." Why are Telmarines in Narnia? Why are they trying to kill Narnians? How could this have happened?

"Telmarines? In Narnia?"

"My thought exactly." I muttered in Edmund's ear as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. Thanks to my little dip in the river the tips were soaked.

"Where have you been the last few hundred years?" Oh wow. How long have we been gone?

"It's a bit of a long story." When Lucy said that Susan handed Peter back Rhindon. The dwarf's eyes were drawn to it and he glanced at us in disbelief.

"Oh, you've got be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" That was a low blow. So we are a bit young. That doesn't mean we aren't capable of anything.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." I snorted, as he held his hand out and the dwarf looked a tad confused and amused. Ha, that rhymed._ More like High King Peter the Arrogant._ Oh no not you again. _I'm back and more sarcastic than ever. _Damn. I thought I got rid of you for good.

"You probably could've left off the last bit."

The dwarf laughed as he said, "Probably."

"You might be surprised." Peter said as he drew his sword. I looked at him in confusion. What was he doing?

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." Cocky much? The dwarf looked a little weary at the sword, but Peter just smiled.

"Not me. Him." His head tilted to look at Edmund. This would be a piece of cake for Edmund. He gazed at the dwarf while drawing his sword. Peter gave the dwarf his sword and I stepped back, ready to watch this fight. When the dwarf grabbed Peter's sword it dropped to the ground. The sword was too heavy for him. Edmund had this cocky look on his face, probably thinking how east this opponent is going to be.

_Rule Number Fifteen. _Never underestimate your opponent. _Yes and that's exactly what he's doing. You already know that though. _Yep. _This should be interesting. _

The dwarf picked up the sword with strength no one was prepared for and clashed swords with Edmund who just barely blocked. The dwarf swung Peter's sword at Edmund's head, which in turn made Edmund duck, but then got hit in the face with the hilt of a sword.

"Ouch." I muttered touching the spot on my face where Edmund was hit. Lucy shouted her brother's name as I got the sympathy pain.

"You all right? Oh!" I laughed when Edmund smacked the dwarf in the back. That made the dwarf growl in annoyance and attack harder. Edmund blocked and the dwarf went low to take out his legs, but that failed when Edmund jumped over the blade. Through a number of attacks Edmund finally knocked Peter's sword out of the dwarf's hands. "Beards and bedsteads." He then turned to Susan. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?"

"What horn do you think Su?" She shot me a scathing look, but I just waved cheekily.

*****Line Break*****

We've been gone for thirteen hundred years? That's more than three and a half years a day! We were all tight lipped and angry at ourselves. How could we have let this happen to our Narnia? Those questions ran through my head as held tightly onto Edmund. "I can't believe this. I told you this was my fault." He looked ready to protest, but I put a finger on his lips. Stopping his argument in its track. "We all know it. There's no reason to deny it."

"You didn't know this would happen." I rolled my eyes, couldn't he get a better comeback.

"Of course I did. I just ignored it! If I hadn't left, Narnia would be the way it was when we ruled."

"How do you know? Could it be possible that it would have been worse? Maybe by leaving you did Narnia a favor." I was about to protest when he pressed his finger to my lips. I looked down at the bottom of the boat and really thought about it.

"I guess we'll never know." My voice was soft, regretful. He leaned in closer, our lips inches apart when we were interrupted.

"They're so still." My head fell onto his chest to cover up my sigh. They choose now to talk, why not in three minutes?

"They're trees. What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance." I ran my hand through my ponytail as the dwarf, who introduced himself as Trumpkin, began talking.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." I let out a shaky breath and put my head in my hands. Everything went wrong.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" How could he have? This is his land as well, not just ours.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Yes because that makes me feel loads better. How many times do we have to hear that it's our fault?

"We didn't mean to leave, you know."

"It was mere curiosity that took us away from Narnia. Whatever happened to 'curiosity killed the cat'?" My voice was bitter, full of sorrow and regret.

"Makes no difference now, does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians… and it will." We stayed silent for the rest of the time. I kept my eyes on the scenery, hoping to see Aslan's golden mane within the trees. The woods seemed too silent, too dead. I smiled at the memory that my mind brought forth.

*****Line Break*****

_It had been two days since we returned from Narnia and we were all getting used to being back in England. Every morning I prayed it was all a bad dream and I would wake up in Edmund's arms, in Narnia. And every morning I was disappointed. I had taken to sitting in the spare room for hours just staring at the wardrobe, willing myself to feel the Narnian air on my cheek. I didn't eat, I barely moved from my spot on the floor. The same spot I sat in when Lucy went into Narnia for the second time. The wardrobe was a daunting figure, freezing me with the fear that we will never return. The door opened and Professor Kirke appeared. No words were spoken as he sat on the window ledge. Seemingly waiting for something. A few minutes later the door opened again. Lucy slowly walked towards the wardrobe and I clasped my hand with hers. I stood behind her as she opened the wardrobe door and we both peered in. _

"_I don't think you'll get back in that way." The professor moved from his seat and came to stand next to us. "You see… I've already tried." _

"_Will we ever go back?" My question exactly. The professor smiled and closed the wardrobe door. _

"_Oh I expect so. But it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it." Professor Kirke grabbed Lucy's other hand as we turned away from the wardrobe. "All the same, best to keep your eyes open." I grinned as we walked out of the spare room. I stopped and gave Lucy a smile as I nodded my head; silently telling her to go on ahead. My hand gripped the door handle and I opened the spare room's door for the last time. I watched as the wardrobe door cracked open and released a bright light. My heart grew lighter as I heard as very familiar roar. _

"_Thank you Aslan." With that said I shut the door and stepped away from the room, feeling at peace. _

*****Line Break*****

The silence continued until we reached the bank of the river. Lucy walked further in as we pulled the boat onto the shore.

"Hello, there." I turned and saw that she was talking to a bear. A grunting bear. The bear rose onto its hind legs, a defensive position. "It's alright. We're friends." I saw no harm and turned back to the boat; that is until Trumpkin spoke.

"Don't move, Your Majesty." I furrowed my brow as the bear charged towards Lucy. I stared wide eyed as Lucy ran back towards us, the bear trailing close behind.

"Stay away from her!" Susan yelled as she pointed her arrow at the bear, which did not slow down. I dashed towards Lucy who tripped. The bear rose on its hind legs again and I fell on top of Lucy when an arrow lodged itself into the bear. It was dead before it hit the ground. I stood and yanked Lucy to her feet and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you Lucy. Please don't scare me like that again." I felt her nod as I turned to thank Susan for saving us. Only Susan still had her arrow. It was Trumpkin that made the kill shot. "Thank you."

"Why wouldn't he stop?"

"I suspect he was hungry." The two boys ran towards us as Susan stood in shock. I latched onto Edmund when Lucy let go of me to hug Peter.

"You are so stupid! Do you know that?" Edmund's hands cupped my cheeks, shaking my head as he spoke. I nodded in reply to his words. Though usually not an emotional person, he kissed me with all he had; trying to convey his feeling without saying them out loud. It may have only lasted for a minute, but I deciphered all that he wanted me to know. "I love you."

"Love you too." We smiled at each other and then turned back to Trumpkin. He was poking the bear, making sure he was dead.

"Thanks." That seemed to faze him, like he wasn't used to being thanked.

"He was wild." That's my darling husband for you. He points out the obvious.

"I don't think he could talk at all." I hung my head, this was the Telmarines fault.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough. That's what you become. "He pulled out a dagger and I cringed at what was coming next. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." With that he plunged the dagger into the bear. I didn't look away, I wanted to, but I couldn't.

*****Line Break*****

I sighed as I once again tripped over a root. We were on our way to the Shuddering Woods, trying to find this Prince Caspian person. Though a Telmarine, he ran away and is apparently willing to help the Narnians, I think. I bit my lip, trying to remember if this was indeed the correct path, but it all seemed foreign. "Damn it!" I cursed when I once again tripped over the undergrowth. My dear, dear husband was trying not to laugh at me as I picked up what was left of my dignity. "Oh, you find this funny do you? I'm sure I'll find it funny when something very valuable to you goes missing." I raised my brows, trying to silently convey my meaning. My message was accepted when he noticeably flinched. Trumpkin, though trying to keep his face masked was barely concealing a smile.

"I don't remember this way."

"That's the problem with girls. Can't carry a map in your heads." Though Peter's back was turned I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's because our heads have something in them." I laughed and patted Lucy on the shoulder.

"I think you've been hanging out with me too much. Not that that's a bad thing." Edmund jumped up onto a higher rock as we continued along the path.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place."

"D.L.F.?"

"Dear Little Friend." My hand slapped to my mouth in an attempt to stifle my giggles. Edmund had a smirk plastered on his face as he looked down at the shocked Trumpkin.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" I merely patted his shoulder in mock comfort. I took in my surrounding to see if I could spot even one familiar landmark, but I couldn't. It was like a whole new world and I was trying to take it in. We followed Peter into what looked like a rock passage way. He stopped short and took in the landmarks.

"I'm not lost."

"No. You're just going the wrong way." I was inclined to believe him, but did not voice my opinion. Sometimes it was better to stay silent.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush." I nodded my head in agreement. I remember crossing there many times.

"But unless I'm mistaken," not the right words to use Trumpkin; "there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it then, you're mistaken."

"Peter! It's been thirteen hundred years, landmarks change, and paths are disintegrated. That crossing might not even be there anymore. For once, be humble and follow Trumpkin's advice." I was giving him the look. The look all men fear and hate to see. He shook his head and marched onward.

*****Line Break*****

We did find where the crossing was, except there was no crossing. Over time it had been eroded and there was no way to cross here. _Say I told you so. _No. I'm not that mean. _You were back in England. _

I glanced over the edge and saw that it was a pretty large drop to the water below. Defiantly didn't want to fall, that's for sure. "You see, over time, water erodes the Earth's soil, carving deeper…"

"Oh, shut up." Great, now we have an angry Peter on our hands. I pinched the bridge of my nose, wishing only for a second that we were back in England. Only for a second.

"Is there a way down?"

"Yeah, falling."

"I call being first." That got me some strange looks, but I put my hands up in surrender. "Kidding. I was kidding." Peter turned from the edge and looked at Trumpkin.

"Well, we weren't lost." True, but we can't cross here. My eyes drifted to Trumpkin, hoping he had a way to get to the Shuddering Woods.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" It would feel better than walking through the forest right now.

"I'd rather that than walking." I nodded and stretched my arms over my head. After a year in England it was a bit difficult to walk this much. My foot stepped forward as Lucy's voice stopped me.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" I whipped around to look where she pointed and saw a flash of gold in the trees. "Don't you see? He's right…there." My hand rested on her upper arm; my pale skin clashing with the burnt orange of her dress.

"Do you see him now?"

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." My other hand reached for the security that Edmund's hand held. I needed to know if he believed Lucy. His head slightly nodded; a good sign.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Did he really just compare Aslan to the bear?

"I think I know Aslan when I see him."

"I believe her. After all, she doesn't lie." I stared right into Peter's eyes, telling him to trust us.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." How could anyone not believe in Aslan? He's the top King. The one who defeated the White Witch. The one who helped us save Narnia.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Lucy smile at her brother while Peter looked to the ground and then to where Lucy saw Aslan. The look on his face said that he wanted to trust her, but he wouldn't let himself.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking." Peter shrugged, as if to say sorry.

"I'm sorry, Lu. " With that the older Pevensie children walked away. Lucy kept her eyes trained on the spot where she saw Aslan with tears in her big blue eyes.

"Come on Lucy. Don't forget what I said about Narnia in the wardrobe. It doesn't matter what others think, as long as you are happy." She smiled and I bent down just enough so she could get on my back. "I don't intend to let you walk all the way to Beruna. Get on." She jumped on and I let out a quiet sound as I adjusted to her weight.

"Do you believe me Jo?" I turned my head so she could see my eyes.

"I believe you. I'm not going to make this another wardrobe. Besides, unless my eyes were failing me I saw a flash of gold in the trees; right where you pointed. What more proof do I need?" I trudged along behind the others, Lucy on my back and Edmund by my side. It's all that I needed right now. I let my eyes drift to Edmund's and I mouthed, 'I love you.' Thankfully he mouthed back.

'I love you too.'

*****Line Break*****

**WOOHOO! First time you got to read them say I love you! If I can fit it in, meaning if I can write the characters that are not mine in character, I'll show you how they got together. I figure there's no need for a wedding scene because not only do I suck at writing them, but I feel that story is a bit unnecessary. If you can tell I prefer the quiet romances where the couple don't go all out in public. It's more private. **

**Any kind of Reviews accepted. Read and Review!**


	11. Prince Caspian

**Here we are at Chapter Eleven!**

**I don't own Narnia, or the quote (It belongs to Sun –Tzu); just Joanna, her parents, Ludwik, Adrina, Alexandria, granddaughter and the grandmother. **

**Chapter Eleven: Prince Caspian**

*****Line Break*****

_Keep your Friends close, and your Enemies closer_

*****Line Break*****

We only got to the half way point when we decided to stop for the night and start refreshed in the morning. As soon as we finished our simple dinner we all found places around the fire to drop off into dreamland. It wasn't long before the comfort of Edmund's arms and the flicker of flames sent me to sleep.

*****Line Break*****

_Every Narnian that could be gathered was there. No one seemed to notice me as I weaved through the maze of creatures to see what they were yelling at. In the very middle was a man that was about Peter's age maybe a little older. He had tan skin, deep brown eyes and black hair. _

"_Kill Him!"_

"_Telmarine!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Murderer!"_

_From what they were yelling I gathered this was Prince Caspian. He seemed nervous standing in the middle of a group of Narnians that wanted to kill him. "All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!" I glanced down to Caspian's hand and saw that he was indeed holding Susan's horn. _

"_I didn't steal anything." _

"_Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" A Minotaur growled out. The Narnians cheered in approval before listing many things off._

"_Our homes!"_

"_Our land!"_

"_Our freedom!"_

"_Our lives!"_

"_You stole Narnia!" This is what our people had turned into? Terrified creatures that would pin the blame on the only person that they know that is willing to help them. It disappointed me greatly. I wanted to yell at them, to tell them that they should listen, but I couldn't. I wasn't really there. _

"_You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian glanced around, trying to hold everyone's eye for a minute. He reminded me of Peter. _

"_Accountable…and punishable." It was a Black Dwarf who said this. He seemed like the one who got up on the wrong side of the bed every morning, nothing like Trumpkin. He was the bad sort of dwarf that gave me a bad feeling. _

"_Ha! That's rich coming from you, dwarf." The speaker was a mouse with a feather ring on his left ear and a sword at his side. "Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" The brave mouse pointed his tiny sword at the dwarf who just flicked the blade away. _

"_And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians." He gestured towards Caspian with disgust. I couldn't actually believe he would want to bring _her _back. That would be pure suicide for Narnia. _

"_Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" The badger who was questioning the dwarf waddled closer. There were roars and shouts of outrage. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was King." I smiled, the badger was smart. Unfortunately the dwarf wasn't. _

"_He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" I clenched my jaw closed and refrained myself from trying to hit the dwarf. The Narnians seemed to agree with him though, as they were shouting again. _

"_Because I can help you." He was interrupted by shouts of 'It's a trick!' and 'At least hear him out!' He clenched Susan's horn tighter and spoke again. "Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." His accent tinted every word along with honesty. He wanted to help bring peace. _

"_It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger." The wise Centaur's voice was deep and calming. "Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens." His gaze was trained upward and then it switched to Caspian. "And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth, to offer us back our freedom." The look between the Centaur and Caspian was broken by an energetic voice._

"_Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean really?" I giggled at the squirrel that was sitting on a branch. He had a certain quality about him that made you like him. _

"_Two days ago I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." His voice rang with truth. He would try everything in his power to give Narnia back to the Narnians._

"_If you will lead us, then my sons and I…" The Centaur paused for a moment to pull out his sword, "… offer you our swords." His sons followed and soon the others pulled their weapons out as well. _

"_And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." The mouse with the feather said, bowing to Caspian. These were the Narnians I knew. I was proud to say that this Caspian would be Narnia's future king. _

"_Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire."_

"_If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I'm sure they will be here soon." _

The scene faded from my mind and changed, but only for a split second.

_I watched as Caspian carved something into the wagon and then he and the Narnians that helped him gather weapons retreated back into the woods. I spared a glance to where Caspian carved and I had to smile. The guy had guts. _

_You Were Right To Fear The Woods_

_X_

*****Line Break*****

I crouched behind a pile of lumber, watching as Telmarines cut down trees and built a bridge over the river. I grasped Lucy's hand as we watched them cut down another tree. We dropped even lower to the ground when four men on horseback came prancing out, one of them probably being Miraz.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." We spied for a little bit longer and then the walk all the way back to where Lucy saw Aslan. Thankfully it was still early morning so it wasn't unbearably hot. No one talked and an awkward silence hung between us all.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter questioned when we arrived at the River Rush. My eyes rolled heavenward at Peter's lack of compassion. My hand twitched forward, ready to slap Peter upside the head, but Edmund grabbed my wrist and shook his head. I yanked my wrist out of his grasp, but kept it at my side.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." My eyes widened in surprise. Lucy never snapped at us like that. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown-up." I glanced down at the dwarf, who was looking quite put out.

"It was right over..." She let out a blood curdling scream as the ground beneath her collapsed. I pushed past Trumpkin, trying to grab Lucy's hand before she fell.

"Lucy!" I landed on the ground and immediately got back up to peer over the ledge. There was Lucy, sitting on a narrow pathway; shaken, but alive.

"…here." I rubbed my face with my hands and sighed.

"I think it's her goal to give me a heart attack." We followed the path down and soon it became wide enough for two to walk side by side. I skirted around the others and fell into step beside Lucy. I slung my arm around her shoulders; it was easy seeing as she was only a couple inches shorter than me.

"I do hope that I am not a grown-up." Her smile lit up her face, making her blue eyes sparkle as she shook her head.

"No you're not a grown-up! You believe me!"

"Yes, now don't take that for granted."She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. I placed a kiss on the top of her head before dropping back to Edmund's side. I stepped off the path way and onto the slippery rocks at the bottom. "Be ready to catch me. I'm sure I'm going to fall." He chuckled and kept a hand on the small of my back. Not a moment later Lucy slipped and was about to fall back, but Trumpkin saved her. When night fell we found an open area to have a small dinner and rest for the night. I was lying on my stomach, using my arms as a pillow, facing the fire. Edmund was in the same position right behind me. "It's times like these that I miss Ludwik a lot."

"Why?"

"He was my pillow. To him that wasn't degrading. Besides, it was always fun when your pillow talked back." He laughed and he soon fell asleep. I soon followed, ready to be rid of the slight ache in my feet.

*****Line Break*****

_I was standing on the edge of a beautiful meadow. Though I wasn't happy about the meadow, I was happy about who was standing in the middle of the meadow._

"_Aslan!" I yelled as I ran up to him, though I did not hug him. In all my years in Narnia never once did I hug him. I smiled up to him and I ran my fingers through his mane. "I'm so happy to see you." _

"_As am I, dear one. It seems you have questions for me." Aslan always knew. I sat back on my heels, paying no heed to my dress as I stared into his eyes. _

"_I do. Why aren't you with us? Why did this happen to Narnia? Could I have changed this if I did stay in Narnia?"_

"_Dear one, things never happen the same way twice." I stared to speak again, but the look of slight reprimand stopped me. "Even if you were here, Narnia's destiny would not have changed. This was meant to happen." I looked down at my hands as I fiddled with a loose string on my dress. _

"_We will see you again, right?" He gave me a very human smile and nodded. _

"_Yes, My Child." His voice had always calmed me and made me feel like I could do anything. He was, for all intents and purposes, my father. "I sense you have one more question." I bit my lip and smiled._

"_Could you, erase my memories of the future? At times they can be overwhelming and I feel like I might drown in them." His tail swished behind him as he gave me a reassuring smile._

"_My dear, your memories make you who you are. Now, when the memories seem to overwhelm you is because you are losing that part of yourself. Without those memories you are not you." I managed a small smile when I realized the only times the memories seemed to overwhelm me is during a fight, because every time I threw a punch I knew I was losing myself. I stood and dusted the grass off my dress. I looked Aslan in the eye and I reach forward to hug him, but I stopped myself. _

"_I'm guessing that means no." He nodded, with a smile still on him face. "I should have realized it. Thank you for the answers Aslan. I needed them. I hope to see you soon." I ran my fingers through his mane one last time. It was soft and silky beneath my hands and it rumbled when he spoke._

"_I will see you soon, dear one." With that he was gone and I was standing alone in the meadow. My hand poised in the air where his mane had been mere seconds before._

"_Thank you for helping me remember who I am. I was lost in England." I dropped my hand to my side and turned on my heel. I heard a sharp crack and I spun around._

*****Line Break*****

My eyes snapped open when I heard a loud crack. Sometime during the night I shifted my position and was using Edmund's chest as a pillow. I didn't move much, just shifted my position so I could grab the hilt of one of my swords.

"Susan! Wake up!" Lucy was awake as well? You would think that Peter would have been the one to wake up, not Lucy.

"Huh? Certainly Lu. Whatever you like." I rolled my eyes at Susan's mumbling.

"Joanna!" I turned to face her and rubbed my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but a twig snapping cut me off. I stood up as quietly as I could and strapped on my swords. Lucy and I took off towards the snapping, determined to find the cause. Lucy stopped in front of one of the trees and gently touched the bark. "Wake up." I smiled and waited for her to turn back around.

"I'm sure once Aslan returns they'll wake up." We walked in silence, taking in the new surroundings. We rounded a corner on the path when we heard a soft growling.

"Aslan?" I was pulled down with a hand covering my mouth along with Lucy. I was about to scream, but then I caught sight of the person the hand belonged to. Peter. I rolled my eyes and gently slapped his shoulder. The source of the growling came into sight, a Minotaur. Peter put a finger to his lips, a signal to be quiet as he walked from behind the bush. My hand reached out to grab the fabric of his shirt, but I missed and it thudded to the ground. He pulled his sword and went to attack the Minotaur, but was cut off by…Caspian?

"Stay here." I pointed to the ground and gave Lucy a hard look. I unsheathed my swords and ran to help. Peter had just disarmed Caspian when I arrived and I was going to toss Caspian a blade, but Peter swung his sword around his head and I had to duck to avoid be decapitated. Rhindon was lodged in a tree and while Caspian tried to pull in out Peter reached for a rock. I pointed both my blades at Peter, with a deadly glare on my face.

"No, Stop!" Peter had this pissed off look on his face as his eyes met mine. Lucy's yell alerted the Narnians that were now surrounding us. Caspian pulled Rhindon out of the tree as Peter looked around.

"Aren't you glad you didn't kill him now?" Though the fight was over I kept my swords trained on Peter, just in case. Peter looked a bit frightened, as he was staring down my blades and his.

"Prince Caspian?"

"Yes. And who are you?" I shot my brother-in-law an 'I told you so' look and sheathed my swords.

"Peter!" The rest of our entourage came running in, weapons in hand. I stepped back to stand beside Edmund as Caspian looked down at the sword he was holding in his hand.

"High King Peter."

"I believe you called." Oh no, he has that air around him again. The cocky air.

"Well, yes, but… I thought you'd be older." I rolled my eyes at the words. What was with these people thinking we would be older?

""If you like, we could come back in a few years…" He left his sentence hanging as he glanced at us.

"No! No, that's alright. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected." His eyes flickered over us before landing on Susan. I tried to hide my grin; our little Caspian had a crush on the Gentle Queen. And from the looks of it, she's crushing back. Edmund glanced warily at the Minotaur as he spoke.

"Neither are you." In return he got a growl.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." It was the badger from my dream. The smart one. Though he got points deducted for standing next to the dwarf who wanted to kill Caspian.

"We have anxiously awaited you're return, my liege." It was the mouse with the feather. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." I frowned at the mouse. Though noble and brave he might be, he seemed to change leaders.

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered into Susan's ear, but not softly enough.

"Who said that?" The mouse, whose name I later learned at Reepicheep, pulled his sword.

"Sorry."

"Oh. Uh, Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe that courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia." I had to admit he gained points back for that speech. Though not enough to redeem himself from switching leaders so fast.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." I pinched the bridge of my nose; this was going to get worse before it got better. _You mean the tension between the two Alpha males? _Yes this testosterone party was going to drive me insane. _I feel sorry for you. _You are a part of me; you have to deal with it too. _Damn it, you're right. _

"Yes indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." I stepped away from Edmund with a smile and put a hand on Caspian's tense shoulder. His shoulder tensed even more when Reepicheep said that it was Peter's army.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Oh no, it's like an Edmund and Peter fight all over again.

"Well, then you'll probably be wanting yours back." Peter snatched his blade from Caspian's hand and turned away, rolling his eyes. I picked up the pace to follow Caspian.

"Caspian!" He stopped to look at me as I stuck out my hand. "I'm Joanna. You can call me Jo." He gave me a friendly smile and shook it. "You've got guts you know." He looked down at me, yes another person taller than me, with a confused expression. As we walked on I felt Edmund grab my hand. I gave Caspian a smirk and recited something I had once seen. "'You were right to fear the woods. X.'"

"How'd you..."

"I saw it in my dream. As well as the speech you gave the Narnians. I was behind you; I feel I can trust you." Being me, I ended that with a threat. "Don't screw it up, or I'll kill you."

*****Line Break*****

**YAY! Caspian is officially in the picture now! Seems to me that there is a friendship blooming on the horizon for Joanna!**

**Read and Review! All Reviews Welcome! And I mean All kinds of Reviews!**


	12. The Price of Freedom

**Chapter 12! I really have no idea what I want to say about this chapter. Move On!**

**I don't own Narnia, just Joanna, her parents, Ludwik, Adrina, Alexandria, the granddaughter and the grandmother. **

**BATTLE DRESS IS SAME AS THE LAST ONE, ONLY NAVY BLUE!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Price of Freedom**

*****Line Break*****

_Got to fight another fight,_

_I gotta run another night,_

_Get it out, check it out,_

_I'm on my way and it don't feel right_

*****Line Break*****

"Well, it's good you have troops, but we need some fortifications. Somewhere to train." I rolled my eyes and slapped Peter upside the head.

"Ignore him and his 'It's great, but...' speech Caspian. It's just the way Peter is." The one in question shot me an angry look. "I'd love to chat and listen to your Alpha male arguments, but I have somewhere important to be." I stepped off the track and waited for Edmund to pass. I fell into step beside him. No words were spoken, for a while.

"Why are you chatting with Caspian so much?"

"Ed, have you ever heard the saying, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'?" He nodded. "Well, though I trust him completely, it's always best to keep your eyes open. So I consider Telmarines enemies, he is a Telmarine. Granted one that's amusing to talk to and an overall good friend. All in all I'm trying to make nice with our comrades." Those were the only words spoken between us before we reached Aslan's How. I couldn't help, but gasp in amazement at the Aztec style pyramid that was Aslan's How.

My mind started going over the structure, figuring out battle plans that could work to our advantage. As we approached the centaurs at the How raised their swords in a salute. It made a sort of tunnel, leading to the entrance of the How. The six of us stood in a line, Lucy on one end, me on the other. Prince Caspian stayed one step behind us, as he was of lower status; not that I cared. I smiled at the centaurs and then blinked my eyes at the sudden decrease of light as we entered the How. I glanced around the room we entered and watched as Narnians of all sorts created weapons.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." I nodded and glanced up at Caspian.

"Good job. You've done well." It never hurt to pay someone a compliment. _With the way Peter's acting you know Caspian will never get a compliment out of him. _True.

"Peter. You may want to see this." We rushed up the steps towards Susan. I stared in fascination at the paintings on the wall. They were us. I ran my hands along the paintings, feeling the rough stone beneath my fingers. "It's us."

"What is this place?"

"You don't know?" Without waiting for an answer he grabbed the flickering torch beside him and walked ahead. Lucy took one more glance at one of the paintings on the wall, the one of Mr. Tumnus. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as Caspian lead us into a hallway that opened up into a large room. As the fire lit the room I saw what was inside. The Stone Table. Sitting exactly how where it was thirteen hundred years ago, with a carving of Aslan behind it. While the others walked forward I stood where I was, staring straight into to Aslan's eyes.

"He must know what he's doing."

"I think it's up to us now." Peter's voice was thick with emotion, like he didn't want to admit that. My teeth automatically went to my lip and I started nibbling on it. _Aslan help us. _I knew he would be there with us, even if we couldn't see him.

*****Line Break*****

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." What was going on inside of Peter's head? _That means those same men aren't protecting his castle. _Is he proposing we storm the castle? _He might be. Peter's conscious and mine are having an argument right now so he won't tell me. _You're joking right? _Yes. _

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" It seemed Caspian and Peter didn't know who he pointed the question at, because they started speaking at the same time.

"We need to get ready for it."

"To start planning for…" They stared each other down for a minute until Caspian bowed out. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"Oh that's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." I was pulled in both directions. The logical way or my way. I knew that if we stayed here the Telmarines could just starve us out, but if we attack the castle many could and would die.

"There's always a first time."

"We'll have the element of surprise." I agreed with Trumpkin. If we did storm the castle we would have the element of surprise.

"But we have the advantage here!"

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely. " Those words made an angry, hurt look appear on Peter's face. His own sister was choosing the other side. I put a hand on Peter's shoulder; silently say that I would side with him.

Trufflehunter, the badger spoke up next. "I, for one, feel safer underground. "

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here," Though Peter's voice sounded anything but appreciative, "but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"And it'll be our final resting place if we stay here Caspian. We have to make the first move, before them." My voice took on an apologetic tone as the words flowed out of my mouth.

"Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."

"We could collect nuts!" I rolled my eyes at the squirrel. Though cute he was quite dense.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep glared down at the squirrel. "Shut up!" I coughed to cover my laugh. Apparently Reepicheep thought he was dense as well. "I think you know where I stand, sire." I rubbed my eyes and sat down next to Lucy. Peter turned to Glenstorm, the noble centaur.

"If I get your troop in, can you handle the guards?" The words that Glenstorm spoke next made my heart sink lower into my chest.

"Or die trying, my liege."My elbows were on my knees and my head in my hands. Though I had lost men in combat before, this was going to be hard. I could tell.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Sorry?"

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." My head shot up and I glared at Peter. How could he say that? She was only pointing out what we've been skirting around. It did seem like those are our only two options though.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He turned to walk away, but I stopped him when I spoke up.

"Peter! I want you to remember something. You can _never_ wait too long for Aslan." He gave me a look and stormed out. The others soon followed, leaving only Lucy, Edmund and me.

"I'm guessing asking you to stay here would be pointless." I gave Edmund a small grin and nodded.

"Yeah, it would. Besides I'm needed on the battlefield." He said nothing, just gave me a quick kiss and walked out, probably to get in some training.

"You will bring my brothers and sisters back, won't you?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "You are a sister to me and I want you to come back safe." I smiled and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"I promise. And you know that I never break my promises." She nodded and I kissed the top of her head. "I have to go train, I'll see you later."

*****Line Break*****

I sighed as I finished tying up my dark brown leather corset that served as my armor. It was over a navy blue dress that was almost an exact replica to the one I wore at the battle against the Witch. The triple lacings were laced tight enough, but I could still breathe easily. I smiled as I donned on my swords and threw my hair up into a tight ponytail. My head was held high as I walked out of the How and towards the setting sun, to Miraz's castle. I felt tiny arms wrap around my waist and I turned to embrace Lucy back.

"Don't forget your promise."

"I won't. I love you. Be brave and we'll be back as soon as we can be." She nodded and squeezed me one last time.

"I love you too." I walked past Glenstorm and his wife and I watched as Lucy gave Peter a dirty look.

"Don't worry Peter, she'll forgive you. " He nodded his head drooped a bit though. The journey was quiet and I held onto Edmund's hand for comfort and strength. I just couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to turn out the way we expect. It had long since fallen dark by the time we reached the castle and the plan began. "Good luck." I whispered and gave Edmund a quick kiss before he was taken away by the griffin. We waited for the signal and when it came the five of us took off. Though not usually afraid of heights, being up this high had my heart beating a little faster.

Caspian slashed at one of the guards on another tower and we took off for our drop point. My feet touched the stone just as Peter defeated the last guard in sight.

"You could have saved me one." He rolled his eyes as I drew my swords. We followed Caspian and I soon found myself sliding down a rope to get to our entrance to the castle, a window. I slipped in and found the room to be a mess. The books were scattered all across the floor, no care to the condition of them. I wanted to stay put them back on the shelves, but I had a job to do. Caspian fingered a pair of glasses and snapped his head up.

"I have to find him."

"You don't have time. You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I." Peter glanced at us and I sheathed my swords, if only for the moment.

"It's the least we can do Peter. You, Susan and I can deal with Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Peter nodded sharply and Caspian ran out.

"So any idea where Miraz's room is?" Peter nodded and walked quickly out. Susan and I followed close behind. Every turn we took it seemed that it led to the same place, but that was only because every damn hallway looked the same.

"Peter, where the hell are we?" I asked as we turned right down another corridor.

"The hall where Miraz is."

"Oh, well okay. What are we waiting for?" I drew my swords without a sound and we dashed down the hallway. I could hear the faint voices of a woman and two men, but could distinguish them.

"I don't want to do this." That must have been Prunaprismia, Caspian's aunt. Susan slammed the doors open, arrow ready for firing.

"We don't want you to either." Prunaprismia seemed torn between pointing the crossbow at Caspian and Susan. My blades were pointed at Miraz and his wife. I knew Miraz was an evil man, but why was Caspian holding him at sword point?

"This used to be a private room."

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gate house!" I sighed, this was not going according to plan and I hated it when plans didn't go accordingly.

"No! Tonight for once, I want the truth." Caspian dug the blade a little deeper and moved closer to Miraz. "Did you kill my father?" My eyes widened in surprise. This family had some problems.

"Now we get to it."

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Though Prunaprismia still had the crossbow pointed at Caspian I turned both swords on Miraz.

"That was more of less true." Yep, that confirms it. This family had big problems. I bit my lip in nervousness. We were wasting too much time!

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." My eyes flickered between the two. They defiantly had chemistry. Not that this was the time to think about this.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" Prunaprismia lowered the crossbow, her face showed sadness.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son." He took a step forward and Miraz's wife yelled 'Stop'. Caspian's sword had now broken the skin and a trickle of blood ran down.

"Stay right there."

"You need to make a choice, dear." Her crossbow was back up and pointed at Caspian. "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here?" I would think being a good person is better than king. "Fatherless!" Oh that's what he meant. His wife shrieked in agony and shot the bow, the arrow nicking Caspian.

"Caspian! Come on!" He was leaning on a chair and Susan and I helped him up. We ran out of the bedroom as fast as we could. We came to a fork in the corridor and Peter went one way and Caspian went the other.

"Peter! It's too late! Come on!" He shook his head. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" I shook my head and ran after him and into the courtyard. "Now Ed, now! Signal the troops!" I let my eyes wander up to my husband and saw that he was fighting a Telmarine soldier.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" I smiled as I took down a guard with a quick slash to the throat. I continued on to help Peter pull up the gate. I shoved down with all my weight as the other two came running.

"Peter! It's too late! We have to call it off while we can!" Peter was stubborn though and kept opening the gate.

"No, I can still do this! Help us!" I guess they decided that was a good idea and began helping us get the gate open. It was a slow process, but it was coming along.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" That's a good question, but not appropriate at the time. I heard the Telmarines yells draw closer and I spared a glance back.

"We have to hurry!" We got the gate open just in time and the army came charging in, shouting.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter yelled and I clashed swords with my first victim. I blocked and thrust, but I couldn't seem to gain ground. I swung my sword towards the soldier at the same time I hit him with my foot. He dropped to his knees and a few moments later his head hit the ground. Two soldiers charged me at the same time and I used an older trick by sliding down into my splits and making and 'X' with my swords. I popped up on my front foot and roundhouse kicked them to the ground and slashed their throats.

"Archers!" A male voice screamed and I turned, only to be hit in the cheek with the hilt of a sword. Being clumsy me I fell straight onto my bottom. I shut my eyes tight, preparing for final blow when I heard a familiar growl. A wolf's growl. I watched as the Telmarine was taken down by a large black wolf. Without thinking I spoke.

"Thanks Ludwik!" I didn't wait for a reply before clashing swords with another enemy. I slashed with my right sword and then immediately with my left sword, but he blocked both times. Thankfully he wasn't quick enough to stop my sword from plunging into his abdomen. Though he did get a good slash at my face. What is with these men and going at my face today? I saw the wolf again and dashed towards him, saving him from a certain death, "Sorry about calling you Ludwik. He was my old friend."

"I have no problem with it, for it is my name. It is also my great grandfather's name." I 'ahhed' for a moment, but then got my head back in the game. I picked my way to the wall farthest from the gate and helped faun. I threw my sword like a knife and it imbedded itself into the back of a Telmarine who dropped to the ground. I reached down to get it, but had to bend backwards into a bridge to dodge a blade. I kicked my feet over, and landed on my feet after kicking the guy in the chin. I smirked as I lobbed his head off. I paid no attention to the chaos surrounding me; it was just me and my opponent. He was good, I'll give him that, but I was better. He was practically leaving his right side unprotected.

I grunted as the force of his swing sent shocks up my arms. I pushed his sword back at him and then thrust my blade into his unprotected right side. I wiped blood and sweat onto my already dirty sleeves and moved on to my next opponent. I quickly finished him off with a well aimed punch to the jugular when he unarmed me. I whipped my head around when I heard tiles breaking and saw a Minotaur fall from Miraz's balcony landing in the stone courtyard. My eyes met Peter's and I shook my head. We weren't going to win.

We got even more screwed when the gate started closing. I watched as Asterius, and elderly Minotaur darted under it and held it open. My swords clashed with another soldier and I knew this opponent was not going to be easy. He was skilled and very strong. From one block alone I thought that my arms were going to fall off from the strength it took to keep his sword from hitting me. I pushed him back and stumbled backwards and readied myself for this new trick. I was still training it when we left, but hopefully I could do it well enough. Before I could even begin he knocked one of my swords out of my hands.

I took a hold of the hilt of my remaining sword and like a baseball bat I swung it around, slashing through his stomach. I picked up my dropped sword and began the dance again.

"Fall Back! " My head shot up at Peter's orders, but I was distracted by yet another soldier. I smirked cockily, but that was wiped off my face when two more appeared to help him.

"Oh hell." I took one down quickly, but the other two seemed to just not want to die. I swung my left blade towards their heads, but they ducked and tried to stab my legs. I jumped back and started drawing them to the gate. I blocked another one of their thrusts and called out, "Peter! Look out!" I dropped down and kicked one in the knee and heard the bone snap back. A shiver ran down my spine at the sound and I put the man out of his misery. That only left one more opponent. He met my blades thrust for thrust and I felt a small part of my strength leave at every maneuver I made.

"Go! Get out! Retreat!" I swung with renewed force. They couldn't take us or Narnia. We were free. I was still fighting my opponent when Peter jumped on his horse after kicking a Telmarine. "Jo!" He held his hand out to me. I finally made the killing blow and shook my head.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" He nodded and took off in full gallop. I killed any Telmarine that tried to get in my way and I watched as Asterius got hit with more arrows. I stopped to swing my swords in a circular way to knock out four enemy soldiers and that was enough time Peter, Caspian and Dr. Cornelius needed to get out. I ran towards the gate, but stopped short when the gate fell on top of Asterius, trapping me and half our army inside. I ran to the gate and gripped the bars as Peter turned back. His eyes filled with tears as he saw us. "Jo…" He seemed to be memorizing my face and I gave him a small smile as an arrow pierced my right shoulder.

"Peter! Tell Edmund… Rule Forty-Four! He'll understand." He nodded, but didn't leave. "Tell everyone I love them! Go!" I turned away from him and another arrow hit my left thigh. I grunted, but stood tall. "For a Free Narnia!" I yelled and limped into the courtyard, ready to fight any remaining Telmarines. I eventually made it into a stairway leading up to a tower. My eyes filled with tears for my lost comrades and they soon blinded me. I stumbled up the stairs and collapsed on the top of the tower. I leaned my back against the cool stone and cried. I knew it was going to end this way, fighting for a cause I believed in. Blackness was slowly creeping into my vision and my breathing was ragged.

"Aslan…help….me." I prayed as my vision depleted. I blinked hard and I saw a flash of gold before my eyes fluttered closed.

*****Line Break*****

_You can't come uninvited,_

_Never gonna give in,_

_Never gonna give it up, no,_

_You can't take me,_

_I'm Free_

*****Line Break*****

**How's that for an ending? You will not believe how many fanfictions I went through to make sure no one had my idea! This is actually the scene that started this whole story. I was watching it at like two thirty in the morning and I started thinking about what would happen if someone they knew got trapped behind the gate. So it just expanded from here. **

**Read and Review! All reviews welcome!**


	13. The Affects

**Here's chapter thirteen!**

**I don't own Narnia, just Joanna, her parents, Ludwik, Adrina, Alexandria, the granddaughter and the grandmother. The Quote belongs to David Harkins.**

**I suck at third person point of views, but bear with me.**

**THIRD PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Affects**

*****Line Break*****

_You can shed tears that she is gone,  
or you can smile because she has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,  
or you can be full of the love you shared.  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.  
You can remember her only that she is gone,  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.  
You can cry and close your mind,  
be empty and turn your back.  
Or you can do what she'd want:  
smile, open your eyes, love and go on._

*****Line Break*****

Lucy was sitting on the steps of the Stone Table, caressing her cordial when she heard the horn. She quickly placed her gift from Father Christmas back in the pouch and dashed to the entrance. She stopped short when she saw that the army had been cut in half. Her eyes darted to each face, looking for the familiar ones. Peter, Susan, Caspian, Edmund, but no Joanna.

"What happened?" Lucy questioned when she saw Peter's tear stained cheeks and tight jaw. Peter's nose wrinkled in disgusted as he glared at the boy on his left side.

"Ask him."

"Peter." Susan used her reprimanding tone as she stopped walking.

"Me? You could have called it off. There was still time." Caspian was calm, but he gripped his sword with white knuckles.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter moved closer, getting angrier by the minute. "If you had kept to the plan, Joanna and those soldiers might be alive right now." He started to turn, but Caspian wanted a word in.

"If you'd just stayed here like I suggested," Caspian gestured towards the How, "they defiantly would be!" No one seemed to notice that Lucy had silent tears running down her face. All she could think was that Joanna had broken her promise. She didn't come back.

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake." Peter shook his head in disbelief.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter turned his back and threw the comment over his shoulder. It seemed to be enough to push Caspian over the edge.

"Hey!" They stared at each other for a split second before Caspian spoke, "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." That was what set Peter off.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Caspian tried to be the bigger person and walk away, but Peter wasn't finished. "You, him, your father…Narnia's better off without the lot of you." It was that comment that sent Caspian stumbling back, screaming in rage as he drew his sword. Peter reacted quickly and the blades clashed.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled as he helped Glenstorm set an unconscious Trumpkin down. Lucy's face twisted with pain as she rushed to him, taking her cordial out at the same time. Caspian quickly retreated to the How, with Nikabrik following close behind. Lucy dropped a drop of the fire-flower juice into Trumpkin's mouth and waited. Thankfully he gasped for breath and opened his eyes.

"What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough." Lucy got up with a smile and turned to walk away. "Thank you…" Lucy looked down to face Trumpkin. "…my dear little friend." With that the four Pevensie children walked off into the How, ready to grieve in private.

*****Line Break*****

Susan was sitting in one of the corridors of Aslan's How, silent tears rolling down her face. "Why you, Joanna?" she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Lucy she turned to face its owner. "Joanna?" Joanna gave a small smile and pulled Susan into a hug. "How? This is logically impossible. You're dead." Joanna rolled her eyes and sat down, not caring if she got her school uniform dirty. Her long braid hung down to below her bust.

"You're a mess, Su. Pull it together and be strong for your family. Besides, you should know by now that all logic goes out the window when you're in Narnia." Susan wiped the tears from her face and gave Joanna a small grin.

"How are you here though?" Joanna rose from the ground and wiped the dirt from her bottom. She held her hand out for Susan to grasp, which she did.

"I may be dead, but it doesn't mean I can't be around. I'm just a figment of your imagination. To help you cope." Susan nodded in understanding and looked at their joined hands. Joanna's was cold while her hand was warm.

"What are we going to do? We lost half our army last night."

"Fight." That was the last word out of Jo's mouth before she disappeared. Susan's hand flopped back to her side as she smiled a bit.

"Fight."

*****Line Break*****

Meanwhile Prince Caspian was having a conversation with Nikabrik.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Caspian glanced up from the painting of the Kings and Queens of Old to look at the speaker. "Your Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough." He moved closer to Caspian after every word.

"What do you want? Congratulations?"

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." With that Nikabrik walked down the hallway towards the Stone Table. Caspian followed a few steps behind. They were silent until they reached the Stone Table when Nikabrik spoke again. "You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Caspian's head darted around when he heard a growling coming from the room. He pulled his sword ready to defend himself as the growling moved closer.

"Who's there?" His only answer was a great rasping breath. Then there was a deep, evil voice.

"I am hunger. I am thirst." A hooded creature with a muzzle came out. "I can fast a hundred years, and not die." That's when another hooded creature, though this time with no muzzle, came out. "I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me…" His voice lowered and then raised, "your enemies!" The hooded creature with a muzzle turned out to be a werewolf.

"What you hate…so will we. No one hates better than us." This creature was a hag. Caspian was silent, thinking about the proposal.

"And you can…guarantee Miraz's death?"

"And more." The hag said as she bowed to Caspian. Caspian sheathed his sword and Nikabrik smirked evilly. "Let the circle be drawn." As the hag spoke an ancient spell, the werewolf circled Caspian, making a circle with his claw. As the werewolf finished the circle the hag unveiled a wand of some kind. An ice wand. As she finished the spell by shouting it she thrust the wand into the bottom step and ice filled the archway. You could see Caspian's breath as he stared at the figure inside the ice, The White Witch.

"Wait. This isn't what I wanted." At that the werewolf lunged and grabbed Caspian's arm, holding it out to the Witch.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my King."

"No!" Caspian yelled as the hag drew a dagger across his palm. The Witch's right hand came through the ice, ready for the blood. Caspian stopped struggling and the werewolf let go.

"Stop!" Peter yelled as Edmund, Trumpkin and him run into the room. Each had a partner in the deadly dance. Peter and the hag. Trumpkin and Nikabrik. Edmund and the werewolf. The hag disarmed Peter and ducked a swipe from her dagger. As Edmund battled the werewolf the wolf ducked under his arm, flipping the King onto his back. Just as Nikabrik was about to kill Trumpkin Lucy ran in, dagger at his neck. Unfortunately the dwarf was stronger and over powered Lucy and had her dagger hand behind her back, as she was screaming in protest. Nikabrik grabbed her dagger and threw her to the ground, walking forward with every intention of killing her. At that time Peter kicked the hag off and into a boulder, effectively knocking her out.

Caspian held his hand out to the Witch, under her spell. Edmund slashed the werewolf and ran back to a rock, ready to finish the wolf, and he did. Nikabrik was standing over Lucy when Trumpkin plunged his sword into Nikabrik's back, before the Black Dwarf could kill Lucy. The Witch seemed more urgent now as she stuck her hand farther out. "Come on! Come." Thankfully the spell was broken when Peter pushed Caspian out of the circle.

"Get away from him!" He yelled as he pointed his sword threateningly at the Witch.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you." She held her hand out a little bit more. "Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." Peter never took his eyes of her as he lower his sword. He didn't even notice that Susan came in. Peter's face twisted in confusion as a sword was thrust through her back. The ice cracked and the White Witch threw her head back as the ice shattered. Everyone looked to see who saved the day. It was Edmund. Edmund saved the day. The Pevensie brothers stared at each other for a moment.

"I know. You had it sorted." Peter stood there, staring at Aslan's carving as a feeling of disappointment washed over him. Caspian and Peter turned to look at Susan who just shook her head and walked away. Caspian soon followed, leaving Peter alone in the room.

Peter sat on the steps of the broken Stone Table, still staring at the carving of Aslan. He glanced down at his hands; the hands that would be held accountable for the death of his sister-in-law and half of the army. "This is your fault you know. Why me Pete? Why me? I followed your orders and stood by your side, yet _I_ die. How is that fair?" Peter's eyes darted up to Joanna's blue ones. She was dressed in her battle outfit and had an arrow sticking out of her right shoulder and left thigh. Her blood darkened the navy blue fabric as well as her light blonde hair; turning the tips a strawberry blonde.

"I don't know Jo. I'm sorry." Peter's eyes were filled with guilt while Joanna's were filled with hate. She gave no warning before slapping his cheek painfully. The sound echoed through the room.

"Why did I die in your place? Your body should be lying in that courtyard instead of mine! You should be dead instead of me!" He voice rose until she was screaming as loud as she could. Joanna turned away from him, her bloodied dress swished around her ankles as she turned. She gave him one last hateful glance as she disappeared; leaving only Aslan's carving in Peter's vision.

*****Line Break*****

"I'm going to fight for you Joanna. This is my fault." Edmund turned when he heard a familiar laugh. Joanna was leaning against one of the support beams that was holding the How up. She was wearing the indigo dress he had seen her in at Aslan's Camp. Her hair flowed down in elegant curls. She was looking more radiant with every passing second.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault except my own. I couldn't just break Rule Forty- Four now could I?" Joanna sauntered towards him and stopped when their lips were mere inches apart. "I decided dying for Narnia would be a good way to make up for abandoning them." Edmund opened his mouth to protest, but Jo crashed her lips to his in a fervent kiss. He snaked his arms around Joanna's waist, pulling her a close as he could. She was on her toes due to the height difference. Joanna's hands were twisted in Edmund's dark hair to keep him from pulling away. She was the one who broke the kiss, only to lock eyes with her husband.

"I love you Jo."

"I love you too." She kissed him one more time, this one chaste and sweet, before disappearing into thin air.

*****Line Break*****

Lucy was sitting under the painting of Mr. Tumnus, glaring at her cordial. "You were my hero Jo. I wish I could be more like you." Lucy jumped, suppressing a scream when Joanna flipped over her and landed inches from her feet. It was the older version of Joanna, but Joanna none the less. She was wearing a navy blue tunic with a dark brown corset and a dark brown peasant skirt. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail and her lips were wearing a smirk.

"It's no mystery that if you were anymore like me you would be me. All one needs is strength, courage and faith. I know you fill the expectations. Why don't you go up to your siblings and tell them you want to go after Aslan." Jo stood and smiled, revealing the faintest hint of laugh lines on her face.

"I don't know if they'll let me go."

"Maybe not alone, but what other plan do they have? Now come on Lucy. I know you can be me. Take a leaf out of my book." Lucy jumped up with a determined look on her face.

"Thank you Jo. I love you, my sister." They wrapped their arms around each other in a loving hug.

"I love you too. Now go." Joanna made a shooing motion at Lucy. Once her back was turned Joanna was gone.

*****Line Break*****

Lucy walked slowly into the Stone Table room and saw that Peter was there staring at Aslan's carving with an unreadable look on his face. She slowly approached and sat down next to her brother. She sighed loudly, as if to show that she was there.

"You're lucky, you know."

"What do you mean?" Peter swallowed loudly as he thought of the right way to say it.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy gently rubbed Peter's arm in comfort as he took a shaky breath. Edmund came up, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Pete. You'd better come quickly." The three siblings ran to the ledge of the How and watched as thousands of Telmarines came marching out of the woods with catapults. Miraz was on top of his white horse ready to lead his army. They quickly retreated back into the How to plan.

"I think we should fight. That's what Joanna would have wanted."

"Look where that got her Susan! She's dead." Peter looked down and Susan and Edmund did as well. Lucy just scoffed in disappointment. She decided to do just what Joanna told her to do. Take a leaf out of her book.

"Joanna would be disappointed in all of us. We're sitting in here like a bunch of children, grieving over one person, one. We lost half our army last night and we're grieving over one. Joanna died for a cause she believed in, a free Narnia. Are we going to sit in here while that cause, that dream is whisked away? Are we going to bow down to the Telmarines and let them take that dream of hers away? No. We are going to take revenge and take back Narnia. For Joanna." Lucy's voice was powerful. The voice of a true Queen. "I want to find Aslan." Peter nodded, a bit shocked that it was Lucy that said something.

"Okay." Trumpkin's eyes went wide.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan. Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance."

"And she won't be alone." Trumpkin stood in front of Lucy with a helpless look on his face.

"Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I." Lucy smiled down at Trufflehunter.

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said as he flourished his sword and held the hilt to his heart. The deep voice of a bear followed Reepicheep's.

"Then I'm going with you."

"No. We need you here." Lucy laid her hand on Trumpkin's shoulder and Peter stood tall.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Everyone stared at Caspian as he spoke.

"If I may… Miraz maybe a tyrant and a murderer… but as a king he is subjected to the traditions… and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian and Peter glanced at each other and smirked.

*****Line Break*****

Edmund, a giant and Glenstorm walked to the Telmarine camp with olive branches in their hands. The Telmarines lead them to Miraz's tent where Edmund read Peter's letter. "'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent to abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'" He stared at Miraz as he rolled up the parchment.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…"

"King."

"Pardon me?" Miraz seemed to be shocked that Edmund spoke back to him.

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just King though. Peter's the High King. I know, it's confusing." Miraz's hand seemed to twitch towards his sword, but he stopped himself.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Edmund's eyes darted to the side and then back at Miraz.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again."

"Then you should have little to fear." That's when Miraz began laughing.

"This is not a question of bravery." Edmund pointed the scroll at the Telmarine King.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Miraz leaned forward and his voice was lower.

"I didn't say I refused."

"You have our support Your Majesty. Whatever your decision."

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be…"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz yelled as he drew his sword.

Lord Sopespian seemed to try to pull back. "I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." Edmund turned at the waist to face General Glozelle. He quickly turned back to face Miraz.

"You." Edmund swallowed when Miraz pointed the tip of his sword at him. "You should better hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Edmund smirked and walked away. On the way back to the How he spotted a figure galloping through the forest, but thought nothing of it.

*****Line Break*****

**I hope the Third Person wasn't too bad! **

**All reviews welcome! Read and Review!**


	14. Narnia's Final Stand

**I love replying to my reviewers and I'm so so sorry I haven't replied to most of you. I've been uber busy with Alice in Wonderland and next week (November 15-21) is 'Hell Week.' I get to stay at the school until ten pm Monday- Thursday and we perform Friday-Sunday! Then I'm also going to Harry Potter on Thursday/ Friday. The night right before the opening performance. I'm going to be exhausted!**

**Woohoo! Chapter 14! **

**I don't own Narnia, just Joanna, her parents, Ludwik, Adrina, Alexandria, the granddaughter and the grandmother. I don't own the song, Citizen Soldier. It belongs to 3 Doors Down.**

**I suck at third person point of views, but bear with me.**

**THIRD PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Narnia's Final Stand**

*****Line Break*****

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,_

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries,_

_So many times you did not bring this on yourself,_

_When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help_

*****Line Break*****

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." Caspian said as he finished fiddling with the saddle.

"Or hooves." Caspian smiled and Destrier moved a bit.

"Good luck." Susan avoided Caspian's gaze as she answered back.

"Thanks."

"Look. " Caspian reached to get her horn. "Maybe it's time you had this back." His hand was outstretched to give her the horn.

"Why don't you hold onto it. You might need to call me again." With that Susan galloped away on Destrier.

"You might need to call me again?"

"Oh, shut up."

*****Line Break*****

It was only minutes after they left when Lucy and Susan heard a single galloping horse approaching from the direction they were going. Susan slowed Destrier to a stop and waited until the rider came into view. The rider tugged at the reins sharply and let out a gasping breath. The rider wore a helmet that hide its face, but as it swung off the horse a skirt whipped in the wind. She grunted in pain as her left leg made contact with the ground. A pale hand shot out and grasped at her thigh. The Pevensie sisters sat in silence as the rider's eyes rose to meet theirs. It was the eyes that showed no fear in the face of her enemies. The eyes that held the determination to never back down. They were Joanna's eyes.

"Jo?" Lucy's voice was breathless.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Can I have a bit of your cordial?" Lucy nodded silently as Joanna limped towards them. She pulled her helmet off and let her long blonde hair fall to her back. She yanked the arrows out of her wounds and dropped one drop of the juice in her mouth. She tested her leg and sighed in relief when it held.

"How are you…?"

"No time. I have to get to the How and you need to be on your way." She smiled at her sister-in-laws as she hopped back up on the horse and galloped off.

*****Line Break*****

**Joanna's Point of View:**

I turned my head and smiled as Lucy and Susan galloped off. I dug my heels into the Telmarine horse to make it go faster. I didn't understand how I was alive._ Maybe you were needed here. _I don't understand how I was still alive when I found Lucy. Even I'm not that strong. _You might have had some help. _That's helpful.

I smirked to myself as the woods began to clear and the How came into view. I was going home. This is where I belong. My blonde hair flew behind me as I passed the Telmarine army and galloped towards the center of the field. I yanked on the reins when I saw what was happening. Peter was dueling Miraz. I jumped off the horse and wiped my hands on my bloodied dress.

"What's going on?"

"Peter's dueling Miraz to buy time so Lucy and Susan can find Aslan." I nodded in understanding and kept my eyes on the fight. "How are you alive?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He smiled as he wrapped me in a tight hug. My face was buried in his shoulder as swords clanged in the background. The crowd cheered, but it was short lived because Miraz knocked Peter's helmet off. I bit my lip as Peter barely dodged Miraz's sword. Peter bent down and slashed Miraz's leg. I leaned against the pillar to my right and put my head in my hands. I didn't want to watch this. There has already been too much bloodshed. I didn't want Peter's, or any of my family's to be next. My jaw clenched as I heard a crack and Peter's cry of pain. My hands twitched; an urge to grasp my swords. The clanging of swords and the grunts almost became too much when I heard the faint sound of a horse.

My head shot up and my teeth sank lower into my bottom lip when I saw only Caspian and Susan on the horse, no Lucy. "Does His Highness need a respite?"

"Five minutes?"

"Three." Peter's face immediately contorted in pain. I took Rhindon from him as Edmund helped him up.

"How are you…?" His question was cut off by my glare.

"Now is not the time." He nodded and his eyes locked on the approaching figures.

"Lucy?" He questioned as Caspian ran up. I bit my lip preparing for the worst.

"She got through…with a little help." My face broke out into a smile, Lucy had made it through!

"Thanks."

"Well, you were busy." The two Alpha males were finally getting along!

"When did this happen?"

"While you were 'dead'." Edmund made quotations around the word dead. I scratched the back of my hair, my fingers getting tangled in the blond mass.

"I sure missed a lot when I was dead." They chuckled, but Peter turned serious too soon.

"You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." We all spared a glance at Miraz and then Susan gently pulled Peter into a hug. He gasped in pain when Susan put pressure on his dislocated shoulder. My eyes clenched shut as the sympathy pain washed over my shoulder. Though it was just a twinge of pain, I could only imagine what Peter must be feeling.

"Be careful."

"Keep smiling." My eyes darted to our audience and I saw that most of the Narnians had worried looks on their faces. Susan turned as Peter gave an extremely fake smile as he held his sword upwards. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Apparently the Narnians bought it because they cheered with all they had. Peter sat gently in the chair as I kneeled in front of him. I wanted to distract him from the pain as Caspian pulled his shield of as gently as he could. I patted his cheek and stood, he would be fine.

"I think it's dislocated." I rolled my eyes as my hands went to fiddle with my hair. My mouth was clenched firmly in a line as I braided my hair listening to my husband and brother-in-law. Edmund was trying to find the best way to pop Peter's shoulder back into the socket when Peter spoke. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?" His voice was grave, as if he was excepting his fate. I planned that we would never find out. "You know you've always been there, and I never really…." His heartfelt speech was cut off by his sharp gasp of pain when Edmund popped his shoulder back in place. I couldn't help but roll my shoulders around to ease the sympathy pain.

"Save it for later." Peter grabbed his sword, but declined his helmet. Miraz, seeing Peter do it, did the same. The crowd cheered and Miraz walked forward, with a slight limp. Peter made the first move and Miraz was soon following. Their swords clanged together and it finally sank in. They were trying to kill each other. I took a deep breath and bit my lip. Time to resort to something I do very well, worrying. Peter was being backed into a corner by Miraz when I couldn't take it anymore. I covered the distance between Edmund and me in a moment.

"I can't watch this. Please don't make me watch this."

"Are you okay? Why can't you watch it?" My eyes filled with tears as I heard Peter grunt. My eyes clamped shut to keep the tears at bay.

"I've seen too many comrades fall today. That broke my heart. But I can't just stand here and watch my brother-in-law sacrifice his life to stall time! I can't. It kills me to see anyone hurt on our side, but if my family gets hurt my heart shatters. Its bad enough Peter's fighting that… that... that tyrant, but with Lucy out of my sight my nerves are on end! If anything happens to them it would kill me! I fight to protect those I love. The ones I love are my family and Narnia. If anyone messes with the ones I love, they face me. I will fight for my family and Narnia, but I won't stand here and watch this. It's like torture." Edmund nodded in understanding and I turned on my heel and raced to the How without looking back. My feet were flying to the Stone Table; I needed to be in silence, if only for a moment. I dropped to my knees in front of Aslan and I gazed at him through my blood tinged hair. "Aslan, give me strength. I don't know if I can pull through this time. I've seen so much bloodshed and I don't want to see anymore. Especially not in Narnia. Last night, I thought I was going to die with my comrades, fighting for a cause I believe in, but I don't think I'm ready to die yet. Please help me." My voice cracked at the last sentence. I needed Aslan's strength. A familiar wind ruffled my hair and I smiled at the strength it gave me. "Thank you Aslan." I stood and exited quickly. I made my way up to where Susan stood and I knew I would soon be down there with my husband. That's where I belonged, by his side.

I gazed out towards the duel and smiled a bit when I saw that Peter caught Miraz's shield just in time. He did a maneuver that I didn't catch from this distance and had both Miraz's arms behind his back because of the shield. Then I winced as Miraz elbowed Peter in the face. "He's going to okay, right?" I smiled comfortingly at Susan and nodded, though I was unsure. I had to admit, Miraz was good, for a Telmarine. My back was only turned for a moment, but the next time I looked Miraz was on his knees in front of Peter. His fist hung in the air for a moment, but soon dropped. Peter wasn't going to kill him; he was too noble for that. My breath stopped when Miraz picked up his sword and swung in at Peter's retreating back.

"Look out!" I held my breath as yet again Peter did some fancy maneuver that I couldn't see and stabbed Miraz under the arm with his own sword. This brought Miraz to his knees once again in front of Peter. Time seemed to stand still as Peter prepared to kill the false King. They seemed to be in a tense conversation as Peter lowed Miraz's sword. Peter turned and held the sword out to Caspian. Caspian hesitated for a moment before stepping out and taking the sword from Peter's hands. My teeth broke the skin on my lip as Caspian raised the sword, ready to kill his Uncle. Miraz bowed his head as he waited for the blow. Caspian let out a scream and swung his sword down to meet its target… the stone before Miraz. Miraz raised his head in surprise and a smile spread across my face. The crowd cheered as Caspian walked away, leaving his Uncle alive. I couldn't help but cheer with them. I smiled and quickly hugged Susan as the crowd continued to cheer. We turned back to the field and watched as Lord Sopespian helped Miraz rise. I gasped in surprise and outrage as I saw a Narnian arrow embedded in Miraz's back. Not just any Narnian arrow, Susan's arrow. I turned to her only to see that she didn't even have her bow drawn. It was a setup. Miraz fell to the ground, dying.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" The Telmarines returned to their side of the battlefield.

"Be ready!" Peter yelled and as the archers got ready I dashed into the How. I needed to be out there with my husband, by his side. I made it to the entrance just as the first boulders hit the ground. I braced myself on the doorframe and ran to the brothers, choking on dust. I stood in my place by Edmund and unsheathed both my swords. I took in a deep breath to calm myself as Glenstorm and Caspian raced to the How. It must have been the plan. My eyes were glued on the charging army in front of my eyes. My breath came in a little faster as the adrenaline pumped through my system, I could do this still. A horn blew in the distance and my grip on my swords became tighter.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…" The boulders hit the ground closer to the How and more frequently. I fought the urge to flinch, I could handle it. "Get ready!" My muscles locked as Peter shouted the words, yet my brows furrowed in confusion as cracks appeared in the Earth. A portion of the battlefield in front of us disappeared along with many Telmarines.

"Not bad." Peter smirked and turned his gaze to the Telmarines. That's when our arrows rained down, striking the enemy. "Even better. Very clever." I surveyed the scene for a few seconds before Edmund landed a swift kiss on my lips and jumped on his horse and charged into battle.

"Charge!" I dashed off into the fight my swords at the ready. I swung my right sword low and cut down three Telmarines and moved on. No need to overkill. My braid was flying behind me as I swished and blocked, all successful. I moved in a pattern right sword, left sword, kick left leg up, and finish off with the right sword. I wiped the sweat from my eyes quickly and moved on to my next opponent. My left sword swung out and chopped his head off easily and I smiled in triumphed, but it was wiped off my face as an arrow narrowly missed my face. I turned to see a Telmarine that was sneaking up on me fall to the ground, the same arrow protruding from his neck. My left sword was sheathed and I reached my hand out for Edmund to grab so he could pull me onto the horse. He handled the bow, I handled the swords. My thighs dug into the horse as I pulled out my left sword, cutting down many enemies.

"Just like old times." Edmund chuckled under his breath and I sliced through a soldier's neck like butter. I winced as a Gryphon hit the ground. My motions abruptly stopped when I saw the mass of soldiers heading towards us. "I love you." I said as I kissed his cheek and jumped off the horse and onto the ground, ready to fight. My arms snapped out like a cobra, swords like an extension to my arms. I dropped down to my knees shoved my swords under the armor of two soldiers. I needed a challenge, especially after this enemy almost killed me.

"Back to the How!" I rolled my eyes and continued fighting a particularly difficult opponent. He attacked with a deadly force and I had to duck to dodge an obviously deadly blow. While I was distracted he knocked the hilt of his sword into my left wrist making me drop one of my swords. I jumped back, ready for any moves. He seemed to think that I needed the two swords to protect myself and he went a little easy since I was down one sword. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and sliced through his neck, one more body to the body count. I grasped my fallen sword and took off towards the others. I skid to a stop beside Caspian as I watched the entrance collapse upon itself and a number of Narnians. I looked away as the part of the How Susan was standing on gave away. This was a disaster.

I heard Susan yell and I had to look back, only to see she was running towards us. I stood my ground beside Peter as Edmund, Trumpkin, and Susan ran up; brandishing their weapons. This was out Final Stand, Narnia's last hope. If we lost this fight, we'd lose Narnia forever, at least the Narnia we know. I looked up at my 'brother' and nodded, I was with him, until death. The males trailed ahead with Susan and me following close behind. We rushed head on into the fight, ready for anything. Almost immediately Edmund and I were fighting back to back, each helping out the other.

I was yelling as I swung my sword forward. These monsters wouldn't take my home. I dropped to my knee and took out Edmund's opponent as he took out mine. I figured Edmund could take care of himself and I ran off to help other Narnians. I cut down everyone in my path like a killing machine. I watched as a Telmarine brought a faun to the ground, about to bring the killing blow. I threw my sword like a knife with accurate aim and smiled when it hit the target. I yanked the blade out of the man's chest, paying no attention to the blood. My breath caught in my throat as I watched Caspian tumble down into the crevice we made. I dashed over to the edge to see him shaken, but alive. I turned back to my enemy and dropped to the ground and a sword narrowly missed my flying braid. I growled frustration. We were getting nowhere. That's when the trees came to the rescue. Yes, the trees. I cut down the enemy quickly and joined Peter and Caspian.

"Have a fall?" He rolled his eyes and didn't answer. "I bet you're glad I'm alive." Caspian slowly nodded and I gave him a quick hug.

"Lucy." I nodded and the Narnians cheered. The Telmarines' catapults took down a tree and the others retailed by destroying the catapults. "For Aslan!" I smiled and echoed the cry. We ran towards the Telmarines that were retreating to the river. My legs pumped faster as we chased the army to Beruna. I choked down a laugh as I saw that the whole Telmarine army stopped because Lucy was on the other side of the bridge. She drew her dagger slowly and smirked my smirk, as if daring the army to try it. My smiled turned into a grin as I saw Aslan standing beside Lucy. Lord Sopespian looked towards us and then back at Lucy and Aslan. He must have decided that they were the lesser opponent.

"Charge!" They all charged, but stopped half way across because of Aslan's roar. The water's depth slowly seemed to decrease as the famous River God came into view, fully made of water. All the Telmarines jumped off the bridge until only Lord Sopespian was left on it. He ripped the bridge from the shore with Sopespian still on it. HE seemed to stare at the Lord before engulfing him and the bridge with water. The water sprayed us as the river went back to normal, as if it never happened. I dashed through the water not caring about my dress and embraced Lucy in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I nodded at Aslan and stepped back by Susan's side. We stared at the Great Lion before kneeling.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." I smiled at the familiar voice and rose slowly. Caspian remained on his knee and I eyed him. "All of you." Caspian's head rose, but he kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"I do not think I am ready."

"It's for that very reason I know you are." I smiled as Caspian rose; soon afterwards we heard bagpipes playing. I turned my head and saw that Reepicheep was lying on a makeshift stretcher. Lucy was at his side in an instant and dropped a drop from her cordial into his mouth. I watched as he took a breath.

"Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty." Another mouse helped him up and he continued to thank Lucy. "Uh… Oh!" He gasped as he spotted Aslan. "Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in…" He went to bow and I saw something missing, his tail. He covered his backside as if he were nude and stepped away from Aslan who looked very human at this moment. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He turned towards Lucy who looked down at him "Uh, perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that."

"You could have a go." Aslan laughed at the mouse.

"It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same, great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." He unsheathed his sword and offered it to Aslan.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Reepicheep stumbled over his words.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." Lucy and Aslan shared a look as I watched, amused.

"May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." The other mice held their swords to their tails, ready to cut them off as Aslan laughed once again.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." I bit my lip as Reepicheep's tail grew back and all other mice we amazed and happy. Reepicheep grabbed his tail.

"Look!" Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." I couldn't help but laugh along with Aslan as Reepicheep and his fellow mice sheathed their blades.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" We all turned towards Trumpkin who looked at us, confused. I would be too if we were staring at me. He seemed like a little school boy who had just been lectured as he kneeled before Aslan. The roar that Aslan permitted made Trumpkin jump.

"Do you see him now?"

*****Line Break*****

We rode through the Telmarine kingdom on horseback, Narnia's new King leading. I glanced over at my husband as the Telmarines and Narnians cheered. I can't believe that this brought us together. Looking back I knew that every ounce of pain was worth it if I got to see Edmund. Later on after the feast there was dancing and the scene seemed so familiar. Edmund sauntered up to me and held out his hand as I furrowed my brows in confusion. His eyes danced merrily to the dance floor. "No." Instead of listening he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the floor. "What part of the word no don't you understand?" I wasn't angry, only amused.

He smirked as he positioned one of his hands on my waist. "All of it." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me." He smiled and kissed me briefly before twirling us into the middle of the dance floor.

*****Line Break*****

_Hope and Pray, that you never need me_

_But rest assured I will not let you down_

_I walk beside you, but you may not see me_

_The strongest among you may not wear a crown_

_Citizen Soldier_

*****Line Break*****

**Chapter fourteen is officially completed! I can't believe that this adventure is almost at a close!**

**Read and Review! All Reviews welcome. See you in the next chapter!**

**R&R!**


	15. The End of the Adventure

**Chapter Fifteen! Final Chapter! Can you believe that's its over? I'm going to cry because this is my very first fanfiction that I have actually completed and I feel really proud of myself!**

**I don't own Narnia, just Joanna, her parents, Ludwik, Adrina, Alexandria, the granddaughter and the grandmother. I don't own the song, The Call. Regina Spektor does. **

**DRESS ON PROFILE!**

**Chapter Fifteen: The End of the Adventure**

*****Line Break*****

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word _

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
Until it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

*****Line Break*****

I made my way down the street towards the tree we were supposed to be meeting Aslan with a small smile. The war was over and we could live in happiness, hopefully longer than before. The maids had somehow straightened my hair before they threw me into a white and gold dress. Everything was gold except for the white streak down the middle and the stripe on the upper arms. Even the laces were gold. It was light and airy, especially with the trumpet sleeves. I took my place beside Edmund and the others arrived.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." An elder Telmarine said as Caspian finished.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens." My eyes widened just a little. I bit my lip only to wince; the cut I made hadn't healed yet. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." The crowd was silent, as if no one would want to go.

"I will go. I will accept the offer." General Glozelle was the one who spoke.

"So will we." Prunaprismia was the one who spoke next. The four of them, Prunaprismia, her son, Glozelle and Prunaprismia's father, stood before Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." He slowly breathed on them and then nodded towards the wide oak behind us. I watched as it unwound itself and created a door in the air. They stepped through and disappeared. The crowd behind me seemed skeptical.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" I bit my lip to keep from answering as Reepicheep spoke up.

"Sire. If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Aslan seemed to stare at the elder two for a moment. Peter stepped forward, his expression set.

"We'll go."

"We will?" That was my question. I gripped Edmund's hand for strength. I didn't want to leave Narnia, but I knew I had to, if only for a little while.

"Come on. Our time's up." He turned to face Caspian. "After all..." He held out his sword for Caspian to take, "we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian grasped it and stated, "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." My eyes filled with tears as I thought of not coming back. Narnia was my home, where everything happened to me.

"We're not?"

"You three are. At least I think he means you three." I managed a small smile, I would be coming back. Whenever they needed me.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" My hand reached out and I gently pulled Lucy into a hug.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." I kissed the top of her head as I stared at Aslan.

"It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be…but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on." I didn't want to see. I wanted to keep Narnia forever. I stepped towards Caspian and held out my hand.

"I'm glad Narnia is in capable hands. Thank you for helping us win the Narnia we knew back."

"You're welcome." His Spanish accent coated the words as I gave him a quick hug.

"Just because you're alright."I moved back to my place as I watched the others say good-bye. I kept the tears from falling as Trumpkin and Lucy said farewell. He caught my eye and I nodded in thanks. I watched Susan and Caspian with baited breath.

"I'm glad I came back."

"I wish we had more time together."

"It never would have worked, anyway." He seemed confused.

"Why not?"

"I am thirteen hundred years older than you." She turned to walk towards us, but changed her mind and turned around and kissed Caspian. I smiled, finally. I couldn't help but look at my husband.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand." I elbowed him and his breath came whooshing out in a gasp.

"That's what you get." He rolled his eyes and interlocked our fingers. Susan walked towards us with a small smile on her face and we readied ourselves for the return. We all turned away from Narnia and walked towards the tree. "Wait." I whipped around and threw my arms around Aslan for the first time. "Thank you for saving my life."

"My dear child, I had no hand in it. It was your own determination to see your family again that kept even death itself away." He nodded and I pulled away. I resumed my spot behind Edmund and wiped the tears from my eyes as I stepped through the door without looking back. If I had I wouldn't have wanted to leave. My Narnian gown changed back into my school uniform and we were back at the Train Station. I glanced back to see if the door was still there, but it wasn't. I stared down at my feet as the train arrived and the passengers stepped off.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" That seemed to shake us out of our reverie and we made a mad dash for our belongings and hopped on the train.

"You don't think there's any way we can get back?" Edmund glanced up from his bag. "I left my new torch in Narnia." I laughed at my husband. The doors shut and I made my decision I pulled Edmund down by the neck and kissed him with all I had as I heard Aslan's roar.

We would be going back; I had no doubt in my mind.

*****Line Break*****

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Until they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

*****Line Break*****

**So goodbye! Can you believe that it's over? All reviews are welcome, I'm going to go cry because I actually finished this. I feel so proud, yet sad at the same time. Yep see, I am crying (wipes tears off desk). **

**R& R.**

**Thank you so much for reading It's Just a Feeling.**

**RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl**


	16. Author's Note

**Welcome to the Author's Note after the story!**

**Author's Note: Writing Voyage of the Dawn Treader?**

After debating it over and over in my head and watching clip after clip I've decided to…. Write Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I wasn't going to, but some of my reviews put the thought in my head and now I just can't seem to get it out of my head. I'm excited to go see the movie, but the story, which will be called _Written in the Stars, _will not be out until I can get my hands on a copy of the movie!

I hope you are all as excited as I am about this new story! Please review and tell me how you're feeling about the sequel. I hope where ever you are you have a safe and happy day or night.

Thank you,

Dana Joan Tiedemann

RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl


	17. Sequel is Up!

**My Dearest Readers:**

**The sequel to The Determined: It's Just a Feeling is now up! It's called The Determined: Written in the Stars! Unfortunately I will not be able to update as frequently as I have 'major' tests coming up and my teachers are being painfully annoying and assigning many, many, many projects; all due withing two days of each other. Yay! I will try to write in all the free time I have, even if I have to stay up uberly late (insomniac alert!) **

**I hope you enjoy reading the sequel as much as I will enjoy writing it!**

**WhiskeyGirl (Dana)**


End file.
